Pure Pain
by babyspice939
Summary: NaruHina Naruto cheats on hinata with Sakura. Hinata is deeply hurt. and Naruto regrets it. Will Hinata and Naruto get back together? Or will they dissolve in their own pain. Rated for heavy language,mentions of sexual activity, and violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, I really don't care what you say, if its nice or not. But all I know is i've had an urge to write lately. So yeah. Review or not, I don't care, i'm gonna write anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it.

Chapter 1

"I hate him! I hate him" Hinata Hyuuga cried as she was running down the streets of Konoha. She had tears running down her face, running to the Hyuuga compound.

_'I should have known, how could I have been so stupid, so nieve, to think that he might actually care about me' _She thought to herself. She had finally approached the gates to the Hyuuga compound. She stormed through to her room, layed on the bed, and cried.

Her room was her safe haven, her sanctuary. She could cry or scream without being judged by her father, the clan, or anyone else!

"Stupid!, Stupid!, Stupid!," she mumbled into the tear-covered pillow. "Why am I so weak?" she said to a wisper. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, along with her face, and was puffy. Her long black-blue hair stuck to her face. She was devistated at what she saw.

"How could he have done that to me? I told him I loved him, isn't that enough?"

She could recall the image so well, it was burned into her memory, and she knew it.

_Flashback_

_Hinata had finally finished her shift at the Konoha hospital. Tsunade had chosen for her to work late that day because of increased injurys in ninjas. She was tired, but she wanted to pay a visit to her boyfriend of 3 months, Naruto._

_Hinata slowly approached his building. She went up the stairs to his apartment. Hinata stopped where she stood, looked at the door, eyes wide open. She could hear moans coming from inside._

_"Naruto?" the Hyuuga asked quietly while slightly tapping on the door. _

_The moans got louder, until she heared a scream._

_"NARUTO!" _

_Hinata had heard the scream from inside and looked through the peephole. Only to see her boyfriend, having sex with a pink haired kunoichi. Hinata took steps back and gasped. Her lavender eyes wide and tear-filled, breathing heavily into her hands that covered her mouth. _

_"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She said breathlessly, she then ran off to her home. Only to recollect the events she has seen_

_Flashback over _

Hinata cried and cried, but she knew, no amount of crying will fix her shattered heart.

She thought to herself 'This has to be a mistake! He would never! He could never! I hate him so much!'

Slowly, Hinata cried herself to sleep, only hoping that nobody heard her tears and gasps.

**Next Day**

Hinata could feel her misary building up, she knew if she kept this to herself, she would break down. Hinata needed someone to talk to about this. Lucky for her, Ino was not working at the flower shop today. Ino and her had grown closer seince the previous chuunin exams, seince they both passed, along with everyone else.

Ino had noticed Hinata walking down the street, with more pain in her eyes than she has ever seen. Hinata was always cheerful, and ready to bring everyone up if they were down, she had lost her stuttering even when she started dating Naruto. Naruto actually had a big impact on her life, she was always happy and ready to help anyone who needed it. But Ino knew, this girl walking down the street, was only a former shadow of the Hinata she once knew. But she knew she had to find out why she is down and cheer her up, seince she had done the same to her many times before.

"Hinata! Where are you going?, What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Oh, h-h-hello I-Ino" Hinata bearly managed to say, just looking at Ino pained her, looking at anyone pained her right now.

"Hinata, you never stutter anymore, what is wrong?" Ino asked again.

".." Hinata gazed at the ground, avoiding eye contact from the long blonde. ' I need to tell someone, and Ino and I are very close, I am in too much pain to keep this to myself '

"Hinata" she asked again, concern in her voice, along with pity.

"Ino, can I-I t-talk to you a-about something?"

"Of coarse Hinata, you can talk to me about anything, i'm your friend," the misty-blue-eyed replied. "Lets sit down somewhere."

Ino and Hinata both took a seat on a stone bench that was on the road near the academy. It was a good place to sit seince no one come on this road, and it was often very quiet and secluded.

"Now, tell me whats wrong" Ino asked

"N-Naruto, h-h-he, c-c-cheated on me, w-with S-SAKURA!" Hinata cried. She put her hands to her face and brought her elbows to her knees so she cried facing the ground.

"Oh my god! Hinata, I am so sorry!, That bastard! Don't worry about a thing Hinata, I will take care of it personally!" Ino said with anger and fury ' I always knew that he was a baka! But to do this to the nicest person in Konoha, she diserves better ' Ino thought to herself.

"Ino, t-thank y-you, I-I, just feel so t-t-terrible, I feel like m-my heart has b-been ripped in t-t-two!" Hinata said shakily. Hinata had never been in so much grief, even though her father refers to her as a failure, even though se had a lack of confidence and felt like she dragged her team down, she had never experienced such a pain.

**With Naruto, 2 hours after Ino and Hinata conversation.**

Naruto was heading to Ichiraku ramen, his favorite ramen stand. ' I wonder where everyone is, the streets are all empty. ' Naruto thought to himself.

After eating his ramen, he decided to go train. He looked at his Team 7 training ground. With the three wood posts and the memorial stone in the center. He began to kick a tree.

When, out of nowhere, he sensed killing intent. But before he could react, Ino had him in a choke-hold with a kunai to his throat, screaming at him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs at the spiky headed blonde.

"What the hell! Get off me!" Naruto said in an angry tone. Ino was pushed off of Naruto by her teammate Shikimaru, who had her hands behind her back and Ino was still screaming at Naruto while kicking to get free.

"LET ME GO SHIKIMARU! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ino kept repeating at Shikimaru.

"What the hell Ino! What are you talking about!" Naruto yelled back.

"YOU CHEATED ON HINATA WITH THAT SLUT!" Ino screamed at him still struggling with Shikimaru.

"Ino, calm down, this is too troublesome." Shikimaru said in a bored tone while still holding the blonde.

"What?" Naruto said ' How did she find out!, Is that why I haven't seen Hinata today?, What if Hinata saw us! '

"HINATA SAW YOU TOGETHER!, DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!" Ino yelled with 10 times more anger in her voice as her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw clenched.

"Naruto?, You cheated on Hinata?!" Shikimaru said with shock in his voice.

"She...saw us?" Naruto replied quietly towards Ino with his head down. A look of sadness and pity in his eyes. Pity towards the girl he loved.

"YOU FEEL GUILTY NOW! GOOD! YOU DISERVE IT! Thanks to you, Hinata is depressed and broken. She had never looked so sad, NEVER!" Ino said.

Shikimaru finally released Ino, suppressed his shock and confusion. ' Hinata was nice to everyone. To me, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Naruto, what did she do to diserve this? ' Shikimaru thought to himself, with his own anger towards Naruto.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, where is she?" Naruto asked bearly above a wisper, but still audiable to Ino and Shikimaru.

"Hinata is at home, not wanting to talk to you! I'm sure she told Neji, and he wouldn't let you throught for anything!" Ino said, now that she was calmer than before.

"..." Naruto remained silent, thinking about Ino's words. ' I must have hurt her really badly, but even if she is upset at me, I will still have Sakura,...Wait! What am I thinking! I'm trying to get Hinata back! Not cheat on her again! Oh god, I am a Bastard. ' Naruto thought to himself.

**At Hyuuga Compound**

Neji furrowed his brows, clenched his teeth, and tightened his hand into a fist. ' I am going to make him wish he wasn't born! He will die by my hands! ' Neji thought as Hinata told him about what happened.

"Hinata, I knew that guy was an asshole! I should have never let this happen!"

"Neji, there was nothing you could have done, it was my fault, you can't choose who you love, I just fell in love with the wrong guy, this is my punishment." Hinata said sadly.

Neji knew she was mentally beating herself up about this. She might never be the same after this. Soon, a Hyuuga branch member entered Hinata's room where Neji and her were conversing.

"Lady Hinata, there is a guest for you," the Hyuuga branch memeber said.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked quietly with a slight hesitation.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He replied nonchalantly.

"Tell him I don't want to see him." Hinata said with a painfull sadness that even the Hyuuga could distinguish.

"I will tell him that then" he said. Then he closed the door and left towards the gate.

"Hinata, let me talk to him, you didn't diserve that from him." Neji said bluntly.

"Neji... you don't have to, I just want him to leave."

"Let me do this Hinata, if for nothing else," Neji replied.

"..." Hinata didn't reply, she just watched Neji leave to confront her now ex-boyfriend.

**Fifteen Minutes Previous**

Naruto knew he had to confront Hinata sooner or later. But he wanted to pay Sakura a visit. He soon arrived at the Haruno residence. Sakura's parents passed away on a mission a while ago. Sakura lives by herself now. Which is usually where he came to "see" her so they wouldn't get caught. He approached the door to her home, when he noticed it wasen't locked.

"Sakura?" Naruto entered slowly only to hear muffled sounds coming from her bedroom.(A/N: its getting obvious isn't it?)

Naruto walked down the hallway, and peered into the door, only to see Sakura, making out with another leaf villager. Sakura could see him clearly, but didn't stop her actions. Naruto then slowly backed away from the door and walked out of the house, feeling hurt and depressed that the girl he "loved" was in there with another guy.

' I am such a bastard, this is what Hinata must have felt like. I have to set things right with her. How could I have been such a baka? Not to see what Sakura was really like, well maybe I already knew, and just didn't want to accept it. Either way, Hinata has to know, that I still love her. '

Thats my first chapter done. Review if you want but just because you don't dosen't mean i wont stop writing. I'll read them and take in the advisement, but just because i don't get any dosen't mean i will discontinue the story. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter for this story. Review if you wish. I don't care. Please enjoy. By the way, I don't do recaps, so just follow along, or go back to the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just watch it

Chapter 2

**Hyuuga Compound**

Neji walked to the main gates where Naruto stood. Neji approached the spiky haired blonde and looked straight into his eyes.

"Neji where is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Hinata dosen't want to talk to you, so leave before I decide to kill you where you stand." Neji replied.

"If she would just let me explain..." Naruto was cut off by Neji.

"EXPLAIN?! What do you need to Explain?! She caught you red handed with that hoar! And now you want to explain! Sorry but either you leave now or I won't hesitate to kill you. The chuunin exams we faught in was a long time ago, and I have improved greatly, if you want to risk it, then I will eniliate you."

"Fine, I will leave, but tell her I want to talk to her." Naruto said sadly as he walked away to his apartment. Neji left the gates to return to Hinata.

"Hinata, its fine, he left." Neji said.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm sure he would have left sooner or later." Hinata said while gazing at the floor.

"Yes, he probably would have, but better sooner than later."

"I'm going to go out for a while." Hinata said.

"Sure Hinata, but don't stay out too long, also, Naruto said he still wants to talk to you."

"I will have to eventually, but I am not ready to face him yet." Hinata then walked out the door from her room and out to the entrance to leave.

**On Hinata's Walk**

Hinata walked along side the river that ran through Konoha. She found the ripples and reflections in the river mesmorizing. How the river just seemed to keep flowing, not stopping for anything. No matter what tradgedy had occured, it just kept flowing. In that way, Hinata envyed the river. How she wished her life was like the river. No sadness or pleasure for that matter would stop her life from flowing forward. She just wanted to keep going through her life without feeling anything.

She sat down next to the river and stared at her own reflection. She gazed at her long black-blueish hair. She didn't really like the color. It reminded her of bruises when she thought about it. Then there was her eyes. How they just seemed so empty and unable to feel any emotion, when how she felt was quite the opposite. She looked so plain, almost like everyone else, except her eyes. Nothing special, just ordinary.

' Maybe thats why I am not good enough for him, I'm not like Sakura. She is exotic and one of a kind. While I'm just another girl off the street. ' Hinata thought to herself.

"Hopefully some food will get my mind off this." Hinata said to nobody in perticular. She dicided to stroll to find a place to eat.

She had walked down the road when she saw Ino at Ichiraku's.

"Hinata! Come join me! It's lonely over here!" Ino yelled to Hinata.

Hinata wanted to join her friend to eat, but the place had too many memories of what had once been. She knew if she ate there, she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and she might breakdown right there. But others come before herself, and she didn't want Ino to eat there alone. So Hinata sat down next to Ino.

"How is it going? Are you feeling better?" Ino asked.

"Not really." Hinata said while staring at the counter, avoiding Ino's blue eyes.

"Oh, look Hinata, bottleing up your emotions isn't healthy, if you want to cry, go ahead. If that ever happened to me, I would be devistated!"

"..." Hinata felt her tears swell in her eyes as she gazed at Ino. She glanced down to the bowl of ramen in front of her. But that only made her feel worse.

"This was Naruto's favorite, he helped in making this one, when we were genin." Hinata bearly managed to say. Ino looked back at her. Hinata's eyes were watery and her face was trying to make a smile. But desperatly failing. Hinata's gaze went away from the bowl and Ino to face the other side of the stand, her back facing Ino.

"Ino, thank you so much, but I really need to be alone right now, and seince you are done eating, I will cover it. You can leave." Hinata said while still facing the other side of the stand.

"Alright Hinata, if thats what you want. But don't be afraid to talk to me." Ino said. Ino then left the stand so Hinata can be alone with her thoughts.

Hinata looked back at her bowl once she was sure Ino was gone. She didn't want Ino to worry about her, she wasen't worth Ino's care. Sometimes Hinata wonders what she did to diserve such a good friend. Hinata stared into the bowl of ramen. It pained her to look at it. It reminded her of when Naruto first told Hinata that he loved her.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata were sitting along side the lake outside of the village. They were having a picnic. Naruto brought along his instant ramen to eat. Hinata made sandwiches and brought along fresh fruit and handmade sweets. She pretty much made the whole picnic._

_Hinata looked at Naruto. " Why did you bring along instant ramen? You don't like my cooking? You can say you don't, I won't be offended." Hinata said._

_"Its not that! Your cooking is good! Its just, I like ramen too. I want both!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Hinata let out a small chuckle from what he said. "Don't worry about it Naruto, I was only joking."_

_"Hinata?"_

_"Yeah, Naruto?"_

_"How do you know when you're in love?"_

_"Umm... well its hard to explain. When you are in love, you want to protect that person. You want nothing to happen to them that will cause them to hurt. But you also want them to be happy, even if they aren't with you. Does that answer your question?" Hinata asked._

_"Yeah,... Hinata?"_

_"Yes Naruto?"_

_"I think I love you."_

_Hinata felt her stomach do backflips when she heard this. She was waiting for him to say this for so many years. Hinata felt her heart light up as a small smile graced her lips._

_"I love you too, Naruto." Hinata said._

_"Hinata, I promise I won't let anything happen to you!" Naruto said while he wrapped Hinata in a hug with a foxy grin on his face._

_Hinata blushed a beet red when he did this. She never expected Naruto to ever care so much about her._

_Flashback over_

' Well, I guess some promises can't ever be kept.' Hinata started to cry. Small tears formed at the bottom of her eyes as tears fell down her face, and into her ramen. Tear by tear left her face and fell while she closed her eyes tightly to stop them, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Little did she know, she wasen't alone. Someone was watching her from afar.

Naruto was walking down the street to his apartment. After he left the Hyuuga compound, he didn't want to go home just yet. He left to the training grounds to vent off his frustration, then he decided to walk to Ichiraku's to eat. But as he was walking closer, he could see Hinata, crying and shaking and bringing her hand to her face to wipe off her tears. That image instantly pained his heart. He wasen't close enough to the stand for her to see him. But oh, how he could see her. Even though she was crying, she looked beautiful as the moonlight graced her face, illuminating her hair and face, giving her an angelic look. He observed her as the tears came down.

' I hurt her so bad, I'm lucky if she will ever want to talk to me again.' Naruto thought to himself.' Ino was right, Hinata never has looked in so much pain.' Naruto just wanted to walk up to her and comfort her, and tell her that he loves her. But he knew that wasen't a possibility, so he took a seat on a stone bench and watched her.

Hinata tryed to stop crying, but she just couldn't.

"What have I done wrong?" she asked herself. "What did I do to diserve this?"

Those words hit Naruto like a speeding train. They dug deep into his soul when he heard her say these things.

"Its not what you did, Its me." Naruto said in a whisper so low, no one could hear it. ' I caused her this much pain, I don't know what to do, I can't talk to her, not now.'

Naruto slowly walked away from the bench and went to his apartment. He knew if he saw Hinata crying anymore, he would probably breakdown too.

Hinata slowly stopped crying. She finished her food and paid. Hinata decided to head home. She was through with all the bullshit the world had given her. She had been so nice to everyone, not getting in anyone's way. Doing everything se could to help out. And this is what she got in return. A pain that could almost make her suicidal.

"I'm just not meant to have love or be loved by anyone. I'm too weak. I'm too pathetic." Hinata said to herself. ' If I am to be strong, I can't be so nice anymore, I need to get a backbone, I need to get some focus, love is only an emotion in the movies, not in real life. ' That day, Hinata decided that she would refuse to love anyone. That she would focus on becoming strong to prove to everyone, she wasen't weak, She would prove to her father, her clan, her cousin, her friends, her rivals, and most importantly, to Naruto, she was no longer weak anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola everybody. This is Chapter 3. You guys must think i have a lot of free time in order to keep updating like this. And you are right! I have nothing better to do! So sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, i just watch it.

Chapter 3

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata looked at the walls of her room. They were a pale blue. No pictures on the wall, no nothing. They were just there. Tomarrow starts her new vow. How she would work harder than ever, and prove her worth to those who doubted her. And most importantly, to never let love get the better of her. Kurenai-sensei was going to train her hard tomarrow and she couldn't wait! She had nothing to be upset about...right? But even though Naruto had hurt her so bad, she couldn't get her mind off of him.

' At least i'm training tomarrow, that will vent my stress.' Hinata thought. ' I need to get some rest.' With that last thought, Hinata layed on the bed, and fell asleep.

It was morning. Hinata batted her eyelashes as the sun shone in through her balcony window. She slowly got up, stroked her hands through her hair, and jumped off her bed to get dressed. She put on her usual coat over her fishnet tank top. Put on her capris with the kunai pouch. And for the final touch, the Konoha headband around her neck.

' This is the best I am going to get, so I guess I will live with it.' Hinata walked out of her room and to the training grounds to await her fate.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto yawned with a big mouth as he streached his arms upward. ' I didn't get that much sleep last night.' Naruto kept dreaming of how things used to be, before his mistake. How he used to hold her and comfort her, even kiss her. Everytime he would try to kiss her, she would turn into Sakura, and Hinata would stand there, looking hurt as she bolted away. Then he woke up from his dream/nightmare. He had to get his mind off of her, but the majority of Konoha is pissed at him for what he did, the word about it spread fast. Who was there to see?

Kiba?- No, he was Hinata's teammate, If I see him he has either heard the news, or Hinata is with him.

Shino? - No, same reason as Kiba.

Shikimaru?- No, He was ticked at me when he was trying to hold back Ino.

Choji?- No, Shikimaru probably told him what happened.

Sasuke?- If he cared I guess. If I challange him to a fight, then that will do it!

"Then it is settled, I will go see Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said to himself, as he walked out the door.

**Training Grounds**

Hinata stood with Kiba and Shino as they listened to Kurenai-sensei do a lecture on genjutsu.

"Genjutsu gets into your mind and makes you see illusions that aren't really there, but that dosen't make them any less dangerous." Kurenai-sensei said. "The trick to any genjutsu is to know how to get out of it."

Hinata was going to pay as much attention to her as possible, she had to get stronger.

"Using the information that I have taught you, try to get out of one of my genjutsus. Hinata, you try first." Kurenai said.

"Ummm...ok" Hinata said nervously as she stood in front of her sensei.

Kurenai started her handsigns and cast the genjutsu. As Hinata was about to release it, she saw a image. It was Naruto, with Sakura sitting down and having a good time. Naruto moved in for the kiss and Hinata broke down.

"Stop it! Don't show me anymore!" Hinata screamed.

"She's had enough, we should release it." Shino said.

Kurenai released the genjutsu to see Hinata on her knees and her hands to her head. Her eyes were wide and tear filled as she stared at the ground, crying.

"Hinata, if you expect to get strong, you can't let images like that disturb you, or else your enemy will use it against you." Kurenai said to her pupil.

Hinata didn't move from her position. ' How can I not let it disturb me? She knows how I have been feeling! She had no right to do that! But she is right, if I am to get strong, I have to get past this. This will only torture me further if I continue to let it bother me.' Hinata thought to herself as she stood up from the ground to face the dissapointment from her sensei.

"Maybe you aren't ready for this Hinata, you should go rest." Kurenai said.

"Right, I guess I will have to." Hinata said as she avoided eye contact by looking at the ground, with her own dissapointment in her eyes. Dissapointment in herself. She dicided she needed to train. But how? She couldn't even deal with a weak genjutsu! ' Maybe I can get a partner to train with. No genjutsu users. Well, it's not like there are a whole lot of those anyways. Who is there to train with?

Ino is working at the shop today.

Kiba and Shino are continuing their training with Kurenai-sensei.

Neji is training with father.

Lee and TenTen are on a mission.

Same with Choji and Shikimaru.

I could never see Sakura again after what happened.

Sasuke will kick my ass from here to next week, plus he is probably with Naruto.'

"I guess everyone is busy, I don't want to bother them." Hinata said queitly to herself.

"Too busy for what?" Someone asked behind her.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Hinata without looking at the person. Hinata turned her head around and saw Sasuke standing behind her with a stoic look on his face.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Just wanted to walk around, take a break from the house arrest" Sasuke said.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, your with me, i'm not alone."

Hinata remembered when Sasuke had finally killed his brother and came back to Konoha. Tsunade was very leinent on him, giving him only 4 months house arrest. But she wasen't aware he could leave as long as he was with a person.

"I see." Hinata replied. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"If it isn't too much trouble, you spar with me? Only for a little while. If you don't want to, it's ok." Hinata asked shakily. Being around the Uchiha made her nervous. Why, she wasen't exactly sure, she never felt comfortable with him. But, right now, she needed a partner, and he seemed available.

"Whatever" Sasuke said.

"You sure it won't be too much trouble?" Hinata asked, almost concerned.

"It's fine, lets go." Sasuke said without skipping a beat in his words. No hesitation. It was almost as if he was annoyed by her question. Knowing him, he probably was.

"Ok then." Hinata said as she walked with Sasuke to the training grounds.

**At Sasuke's Apartment**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the Uchiha's door. "Sasuke! I know you are in there! You are on HOUSE ARREST!"

Still no response. ' I guess he really isn't home. I wonder who he is with if he is outside, or if he is violating Tsunade's orders. ' Naruto thought.

"I will look for him to make sure he isn't doing anything stupid." Naruto said, rather loudly, to himself. Then he jumped to the rooftops to look for the sharingan user.

**Training Grounds**

Hinata started having second thoughts about this training session. ' This won't exactly be easy. I know I am no match for him, but I guess it would be interesting to see where I stand compared to him. '

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the middle of the training grounds. The backed up from eachother to face their opponent.

Hinata activated her byakugan and stood in her fighting stance with one hand streached out, and one by her chest with her palms flat and facing Sasuke. Hinata knew Sasuke wouldn't activate his Sharingan for her, simply because he didn't need to. She wasen't at a degree of strength where he had to. He mearly turned sideways putting his left hand up, and his hands making the gesture "come at me".

Hinata charged at Sasuke as she tried to at least touch one of his chakra points. But he seemed to be dodgeing with minimal effort. She was curious on why Sasuke wouldn't attack her, he would mearly dodge her blows. Hinata was getting frustrated on why she couldn't land a single hit, so she jumped away from her position to observe Sasuke, and wait for him to attack.

Sasuke observed the Hyuuga girl curiously. Even though he was dodgeing all of her blows, she is much better than what he expected. ' Lets see how well she can dodge my attacks.'

Sasuke came at Hinata with a kunai in his hand. Hinata immediatly saw this and took out shuriken, and threw them at Sasuke so he wouldn't get close enough to stab her. Sasuke caught the shuriken with his free hand and coninued at her. He swung the hand with the kunai at her. Hinata jumped backwards and tryed to touch his arm with her "Gentle Fist" but to no avail. Sasuke moved his arm just in time to dodge the blow. He jumped back and threw her own shuriken at her. Hinata ducked and charged at him with full force. ' If I can move faster, make my blows stronger, make my chakra sharper, my movements more flexible, I can land a hit! ' Hinata thought with a new found confidence as she prepared to blow.

Without his Sharingan activated, Sasuke severely underestamated the Hyuuga as she faked a blow to his side, and landed one on his stomach. That soon discontinued his chakra flow in where her blow hit.

"I guess I underestamated you. I won't make that same mistake." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. With suprise, Hinata jumped away from Sasuke, only for him to charge at her with a new speed. Hinata had no time to react as he landed a kick to her side, making her airborne. Sasuke then jumped up, with a series of kicks in the air, then a final kick to push her back to the ground. Leaving a crater where Hinata landed. ' I had a feeling this spar would end like this.'

"Had enough?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Hinata struggled to stand up from the massive crater. Her body felt sore, and she could tell she had a few gashes and bruises. She put her hand to her side where Sasuke had kicked her. Breathing heavily, Hinata said "I could go for a break, but don't think this is over."

"Hn."

Hinata and Sasuke took a seat underneath a large oak tree. As Hinata bandaged her wounds.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound concerned. But failed.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches, you?" Hinata knew that blow to his stomach probably caused some internal bleeding. She would have to re-acivate his chakra points there, and maybe a little bit of medical jutsus to heal his organs.

"Fine." Sasuke said nonchalantly. He knew he had a lot of pain in his stomach, but his pride won't let him admit that he was in pain.

"Are you sure?, I could...you know,...look at your stomach?" Hinata asked rather hesitantly.

Sasuke nodded. He knew if he said anything, it would come out as "I don't need your help" or "No, I'm fine" but he was in too much pain to deny her help.

Hinata got right to work as she saw Sasuke's stomach. ' He has a really nice body. No wait! Don't think like that! Just focus on getting him healed!' Hinata put her hands on his stomach and slowly healed him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find Sasuke. ' Damn it Sasuke! Where are you?' He knew if anyone caught him by himself, Sasuke could be in a lot of trouble with the hokage.

It had been nearly an hour of searching and he still couldn't find Sasuke. He decided to check the only place he hasen't looked yet, if he wasen't there, he would have to report Sasuke's disapearance to Tsunade. He went to look at the training grounds.

' Now that I think about it, I am such a baka for not searching here sooner. If Sasuke was anywhere, he was probably letting off some steam at the grounds. Maybe he was with Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto thought to himself as he approached the training grounds.

Naruto landed in a nearby tree, and scanned the area. He saw shuriken embedded in a tree, along with a large crater in the ground. But that wasen't all he saw.

Naruto saw Hinata, leaning over Sasuke, touching his abs! Seeing this image brought Naruto into a state of extream jelousy. He could feel his fists clench. His nail drawing blood from his palms and his knuckles turning white. ' So this is what has been going on! I'm not standing for this shit! I'm going to give that bastard a peice of my mind!' Naruto thought as he jumped out of the tree to confront the two.

another chapter down. Remember people this is a NARUHINA not a SASUHINA. I'm not planning anything romantic between the two. But there might be a few awkward moments to make Naruto jealous. I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHA.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Chapter 4 peoples. Liv wit it. Review if you want. That wont stop me! I mean, they are nice to get, but just because i don't, i wont discontinue the story. Sit back and relax as this is the long awaited confronation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it. A LOT.

Chapter 4

Naruto had finally had enough of this image before him before he stormed in their direction to confront the two.

"What the hell is this!" Naruto yelled at Hinata and Sasuke who were sitting below the tree. Hinata had finished healing Sasuke and quickly removed her hands from his chest.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke said with a heavy hint of annoyance.

"Why is Hinata touching your chest?!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto, I was...I just was..." Hinata stuttered with fear at her ex-boyfriend.

"She was healing me dumbass." Sasuke said. Getting more annoyed with each passing second the hyperactive blonde was yelling at him.

"Bullshit! Hinata? Did you expect me not to find out?" Naruto said with a lot of anger that was scaring the lavender-eyed girl.

"Naruto, you dont..." Hinata was cut off

"How long have you been seeing him for? Were you cheating on me with him?"

"Please Naruto just..."

"Makes sense! This is the ultimate revenge against me isn't it?"

"NARUTO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hinata yelled louder than she has ever yelled in her life. Naruto instantly shut his mouth. He completely forgot what he was talking about.

"You seem to be forgeting YOU are the one who cheated on ME! Sasuke and I were sparring! I was healing him!" Hinata was yelling.

"I was the one who LOVED YOU! I admired YOU! I did everything I could to help YOU! And what did YOU do? YOU cheated on me with that hoar! You have no reason to talk to me in that way, because I didn't do anything! It was all YOU!

"Hinata..." Naruto said quietly.

"You have no reason to talk! You are a cold hearted bastard who decided to break my heart. And I will be damned if I am going to take this from you." Hinata stood with her chest out and her fists clenched with her jaw tight shut. You could feel the anger fuming off of her.

"Naruto, please leave me alone. I don't want to hurt anymore." Hinata said while her features were softening. Her anger was replaced with a sadness. You could tell with her voice and of course, her eyes.

Naruto was still in shock by Hinata's outburst. But he realized he was overreacting. He realized all he caused Hinata was pain. She diserved better than him. But he still couldn't help but want her. He wanted everything to go back to how it used to be. He has wished for that so many times, but no matter how many times he does, he can't undo the past. The mistake, the pain, and now, him losing her.

"Hinata, i'm sorry" was all Naruto said before he left Sasuke and Hinata alone. He didn't want to give Hinata time to respond to his apology. Because he knows, she will never except it.

Hinata stood dumbfounded by Naruto's words. ' He dosen't mean it. If Naruto had never found out about Sakura being a slut, he would have still cheated on me with her. Nothing I could ever do will change that. If Naruto had the chance, he would still cheat on me. His apology means nothing.' Hinata looked back down at Sasuke, who himself was suprised by her words.

"Sasuke, i'm sorry to cut this session short. I'll walk you home so you won't get in trouble."

"Hn." was what Sasuke said. That was all he could say. ' Did those words come out of her mouth?! She hardly ever speaks above a wisper. She never curses. Most importantly, she never does either to Naruto.'

The two walked through the streets of Konoha to Sasuke's apartment. Hinata was reciveing deadly glares from Sasuke's fangirls. She didn't care because, 1st. she wasen't dating Sasuke, 2nd. she had more important things to worry about.

They had reached Sasuke's apartment door before long.

"Thank you for training with me Sasuke. I appreciate it" Hinata said in her most kindly voice.

Sasuke nodded his head and walked inside.

"Umm... see you later" Hinata said as she left the front door to go back down to the street.

"Yeah." said Sasuke as he shut the door. ' This day was too strange, even for me.'

Hinata decided to walk home. For her, its been a really long day. She walked down the road. Greeting anyone she passed by that she knew. She had approached the Hyuuga main gates. She waited for them to let her in. Then she walked into her room. Hinata thought about her confrontation with Naruto.

' How dare he accuse me of that! It makes me so mad that he was the one who cheated on me, and he has the nerve to accuse me!' Hinata sat on the bed and looked at the ground.

' If I hate him so much, then why do I still love him? All he did was bring me pain, and I can't get over him. No matter how hard I try.' Hinata got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony. She put he elbows on the railing, while having one hand support her head as she looked off over Konoha. Her long, raven hair was blowing in the wind. Her lavender eyes shined with a certain sparkle that was caused by the light of the moon. Although she was unaware, she was being watched.

Naruto was sitting outside, staring at the young Hyuuga heiress in her balcony. She had never looked so beautiful as she does now. ' I seem to be watching her from a distance a lot lately. ' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch her.

Hinata spoke something that was bearly audiable to the human ear, but Naruto could see read her lips. And even if he couldn't, he had a pretty good idea on what she said.

"Why do I still love you?" Hinata wispered so low, she could bearly hear it herself. Dispite everything, her heart still longed to be with the happy-go-lucky blonde that always cheered her up and made her smile. Hinata had a sudden urge to express her feelings in the strangest way. She wanted to sing on her balcony.

(A/N: This next part is kind of a songfic. If you don't want to read it, skip the itallics. The song is " I never had a dream come true.")

_Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind._

_One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go..._

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And no matter where life takes me to._

_A part of me will always be, _

_with you..._

Naruto listened inently on her singing. It was so melodic and beautiful. The lyrics seemed to say something to him that he has wanted to hear for a while. That she still loved him.

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_Your the one I think about each day_

_And no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_with you..._

Naruto leaned against a nearby tree and closed his eyes as the music from her voice comforted him. Every note she sang made him smile, because that song meant a lot to him, because it was about him.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye._

_No no no no_

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And no matter where life takes me to._

_A part of me will always be ,_

_A part of me will always be..._

_with you..._

(A/N: end of song. you can read again now)

Hinata looked out off her balcony again. She could see the street lights and windows of Konoha along with the moon illuminating the hidden village. It looked so peaceful at night. Almost like a paradice... almost.

Naruto was still sitting in the tree below the balcony looking up at her. He was in a very good spot, he could sit and watch her, but she can't see him. ' For someone who has byakugan, she never seems to know when she is being watched.' Naruto thought. Though he was still thankfull for the fact she couldn't see him.

Hinata put her fingers through her hair, and walked back inside her room and shut the balcony doors. ' It was too long of a day today, I need some rest.' Hinata changed into her pajamas and layed in her bed to fall asleep.

Naruto watched her as she exited the balcony and into her room. He wanted to see her face up close again. He waited 15 minutes before jumping onto her balcony. He knew she would have fallen asleep by now. Luckily for him, the doors weren't locked. He slowly opened the doors, making sure that he didn't make a sound. He left the doors open so it would be easier to get out later.

Naruto slowly approached the bed where Hinata was laying. He got down on his knees and gazed at her face. It was white, like a porcilen doll. It had a certain look of peace apon it. Her mouth was slightly open as she took small, smooth, breaths. He watched her chest rise and fall in a rythmic manner. Strands of her hair randomly fell on her face and her bangs were sideswept across her face. She looked...beautiful. Like a fallen angel.

Seeing her like this always reminded Naruto of what a prick he was. How could he hurt someone who looked so innocent and loving? Those thoughts were always in the back of his mind everytime he saw her. She was so angelic. If that was what she was, what was he? One word, demonic. Her opposite. He would hurt such a loving person for his own lustful disires. By the time he realized it, it was too late.

"You diserve better" Naruto wispered in her ear. " I still love you"

"I still love you too" Hinata wispered. Naruto could tell she was still asleep. "Why did you leave me?"

Naruto was shocked. She was making these questions and she was still asleep. He dreaded answering her question. Because she wouldn't remember any of this when she wakes up. But his body betrayed him as he leaned down towards her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you again. That's a promise." After he said these words, a small smile graced Hinata's lips. Naruto smiled back down on her, he decided to leave before she woke up. He walked over to the doors and slowly shut them. Making sure to not wake her.

"I will keep to my promise Hinata, weither you know or not."' Naruto then jumped from her balcony to a nearby rooftop and started heading home.

**The Next Morning**

Hinata woke up from the best sleep she has had in a while. She yawned and streached. She pulled the covers off her body and walked over to the mirror. Hinata grabbed a brush and slowly worked it through her hair. She looked into the mirror to see the reflection of the balcony doors. She made a small smile as she brought her attention back to her hair.

"I know you will Naruto, I know you will."

Chapter 4 is done. It was very tiring. The reason why I am giving you this chapter early is because I'm not sure If I will be able to write a chapter on Thursday, so I'm trying to get ahead of the game. Ch. 5 will be tomarrow. But I can't promise a chapter on thursday. I'm going to a soccer game that will be honoring my deceased classmate. Please respect my decision here.

RIP: Rafe Maccarone. 15 years old. #6 on the soccer team.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Chapter 5 here! I want to thank everyone for your nice comments about my classmate. Yeah, my friends need a lot of support because of this. So thank you all very much. As you know, no chapter tomarrow because I'm going to a soccer game in his memory. (he was on the soccer team) So please make due till friday! R.I.P: Rafe Maccarone. #6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just watch it.

Chapter 5

Hinata had finished brushing her hair and putting her usual clothes on. ' Today is a new day. Lets make the best of it! '

It took a while, but she just realized she just had a positive thought. She never has a positive thought about mornings! Never! She hated mornings!

"That is kind of weird" Hinata said to herself as she opened to door to her room and left to give it another shot at training.

**Training Grounds**

Kiba and Shino stood at the training grounds, waiting for their white-eyed teammate to show up. Kibawas feeding a giant Akamaru some food while Shino was leaning against a tree staring into the distance. Although you could never tell because his round sunglasses always blocked his eyes.

"Where is she?!" Kiba sounded aggravated and annoyed while Akamaru gave a simple "Bark."

"Keep calm Kiba, Hinata will be here any minute." Shino said with a lack of enthusasim and a stoic face.

"How can you be so sure? She could be anywhere!" Kiba said impatently while trying not to yell at the bug master. But soon the Hyuuga girl walked onto the grounds.

"Sorry i'm late, I must have slept in" Hinata said with a small smile. She was feeling rather happy today, and she wanted people to no longer feel sympathy for her, she wanted to show them that she didn't need it.

"Hey Hinata! Try not to sleep in next time ok? You had me goin there!" Kiba said while laughing.

' He was really worried about me wasen't he? ' Hinata thought while she smiled at Kiba. " I'll try harder next time."

"Aright, are we ready to start?" Shino asked the two.

"Yeah, lets go!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru gave a "bark."

Hinata nodded and walked over to the two.

The trio had been training for 3 hours before they all realized they had enough. Hinata was sweaty and she had a few cuts. But this was nothing compared to yesterday when she trained with Sasuke. But she was still pretty tired.

"I think I will call it a day ok guys?" Hinata said while not wanting to upset them because she was leaving before them. But they have been on a team long enough, and they new when she reached her limit.

"Alright Hinata, see you later." said Kiba.

Shino simply nodded, acknowledging she was leaving.

"See you." Then Hinata left, she was in the mood for a bath. She needed to get cleaned up anyway. So she decided she would walk to the women's bath house and wash up before getting something to eat.

Hinata walked and approached the bath house. ' I really need this, I must stink a lot! ' Hinata entered the bath house to get some much needed relaxation.

**With Naruto This Morning**

Naruto had made it back to his apartment fine last night. But he couldn't sleep a wink, he couldn't get her sleeping face out of his mind. It took all of his self-control not to go back and stare at her all night. He knew he should have slept last night because today his was training with Pervy-sage as he liked to call him. Naruto knew this training was gonna be killer, but it was too late now. So he got up, got dressed and left to go to Ichiraku's for breakfast.

After his 23 bowls of ramen, Naruto could say he was stuffed. He couldn't train on an empty stomach though! So he had to meet up with Jiraya for training.

Naruto had met up with his sensei where else? But in front of the women's bath house. ' He is such a pervert, I wonder if he will ever give up his "research." ' Naruto thought while smirking. He looked over at his sensei to see him with his usual telescope looking into the bath house.

Jiraya smirked. "Hey Naruto! Come here! You have to see this!"

Naruto's eyebrow rose giving him a perplexed look. ' What does that pervert want now? ' "Pervy-sage when are we going to train?"

"Look at this first." Jiraya said as he handed the telescope to Naruto. It was probably just some more eye-candy that Pervy-sage enjoyed looking at.

"Fine" Naruto said as he looked through the eyeglass lense. As quickly as he had put it to his face, he almost jumped back, knocking the telescope out of his hand. Naruto's face was turning very crimson and his eyes were wide open in shock. ' That dark hair, the hourglass figure, it couldn't be! Hinata? WAIT! That pervert was checking out HINATA! '

The thought enraged Naruto as he punched Jiraya sending him into a nearby wall. "YOU PERVERT! LOOK AT HINATA ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled at the white-haired hermet.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jiraya said while rubbing his head from the impact.

"You were checking out Hinata!"

"I can't help it! I like them shaped like that! Man she has a perfect figure! Did you see?" Jiraya kept rambling on as Naruto's face turned redder and redder.

Hinata was bathing when all of a sudden she heard a loud crash and someone yelling about being a pervert. ' Oh crap!' Hinata scrambled to get out of the bath and put her clothes on. She couldn't bathe knowing someone was being accused of being a pervert. After she got dressed and dried her hair, she left the bath. ' All things considered, it was actually a nice bath. ' Hinata had nothing to do, so she dicided to go help Ino at the shop.

"Aww see, you scared her off!" Jiraya said while still looking for the dark-haired girl.

"I scared her off?! You were the one looking at her! I'm glad she left!" Naruto said.

"We both know you don't really mean that." Jiraya said with a devilish smirk on his face. ' Curse him for putting these thoughts in my head! I hate it when he is right. I can't help but to picture her. She looked...sexy. ' Naruto thought while his blush still was not fading.

"When are we going to train?" Naruto asked while trying to change the subject.

"Fine, we will start. You are no fun." Jiraya said while trying to sound sad or dissapointed.

Hinata had talked to Ino for a while. Things were going good for her. She had realized her feelings for Choji and they are hanging out a lot more. It was now 6:00 pm. ' The day went by so fast.' Hinata said as she started heading home.

Naruto had finished his training. He was tired but he did well today. Naruto was going to be hokage in no time! When all of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. It was risky, but he had to do something. Naruto made his way to Hinata's house.

Hinata was walking rather slowly today to look at the river. She wanted to take her time getting home today. Indulge a little bit of Konoha's beauty. She looked at the sakura trees. How there little pink blossoms grazed the grass ever so nicely. Hinata didn't perticuraly like sakura trees, but at times like these, they are nice to look at. Hinata had made her way to the Hyuuga compound. She went through the gates and walked down the hallway to her room.

What happened next she would never be expecting. When she opened the door to her room, she walked in, and before she knew it she was locked lips with someone. Her eyes widened in suprise to see Naruto, kissing her! Hinata wanted to push him away, ask what the hell was wrong with him, but her body wouldn't listen. She stayed in her fixed position kissing Naruto with her eyes wide open. When they finally needed a breath, Naruto pulled away.

Hinata's eyes didn't release their gaze of the blonde knuckle-head. "Hinata." Naruto said trying to sound seductive.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Naruto smiled as he put his hand behind his head, looking like his usual goofy self. Naruto started to look more serious as he gazed up at Hinata.

"I guess I wanted to say, that I am so sorry Hinata, I never meant to hurt you. I was wrong Hinata. I want you back."

"Do you really think it is that easy?"

"No, but I know what I have done, and I regret it every day! I just want you back. Please Hinata?" Naruto's eyes looked saddened, almost at the brink of crying.

"Naruto, what you did really hurt me. You can't just do that to someone and expect them to leap back into your arms."

"I know that. If you want time, I will give you time, I would wait forever for you Hinata."

Hinata looked at him with a suprise. This apology wasen't like before. This time he really ment it. Hinata waited so long for him to say this to her. But her heart was still so broken from last time. How could she trust him after that?

"Do you promise you will wait?" Hinata asked while for once, making eye contact with the blonde. He stared into his blue eyes, looking for any hints as to what he is saying will be true or false.

"I promise Hinata, always."

Everything he just said was true. The heart dosen't quicken when telling the truth. His eyes looked like his promise, solid and cofirmed. Like he would always be there for her.

She wasen't ready to forgive him yet. But it was a start.

Thats the end. Kind of a boring chapter. But it should get better. But none of my chapters could beat out my last one. Thats my personal favorite. Well this should give you enough closure for a while anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

hola everybody! Back with another chapter. Soccer was cool, we won 3-0. Sorry about the wait. But then again, you should probably be grateful, some stories update once a month! jk. please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 6

Hinata was sitting in her room, thinking about what had just happened. ' Naruto is really screwed up in his head. First he goes out with me, then cheats on me, then accuses me of cheating on him, then he wants me back?! ' Hinata knew that deep in her subconcious, that what Naruto said was exactly what she wanted to hear. But she knew better, Hinata was not the shy, lovestruck, suck-up anymore. She had a brain if nothing else. Hinata wanted to be with Naruto, but she really couldn't trust him after that. Every time he would see a girl prettier than her would we go through this routine?

' Naruto knows about Sakura, so if he cheats on me, it won't be with her. ' Hinata was happy yet at the same time sad at her thought. Happy that he would no longer cheat on her with Sakura, but that dosen't mean he won't cheat at all, it just means someone different.

If there was anything she needed right now, it was time. And she was so happy to hear that Naruto would give it to her. She needed some advice about this.

"Maybe Ino is free today." Hinata said to herself. "I think I should talk to her."

Hinata then left her room to see her blonde friend.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was walking back home from Hinata's place. He was glad to hear that she was concedering taking him back.

' Get real Naruto, after what I did, i'm lucky she is talking to me, let alone take me back. '

Naruto's smile instantly went to a frown as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground as he walked.

' True, just wishful thinking I guess. ' Naruto continued to walk down the street ignoring everyone and heading home.

**Hinata**

Hinata had just arrived at the Yaminaka flower shop to talk to Ino. Ino was at the counter with her hand and elbow supporting her head as she stared boringly at the floor, her thoughts drifted from one subject to another.

"Hi Ino." Hinata said as she was walking into the store.

"Hey Hinata." Ino said, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Ino, I really need some advice."

"Sure, lets go to the back, more privacy." Ino said while leading her into a back room behind the counter.

"Now, what is it you need?"

"Ino, Naruto came and saw me a few hours ago. He said he wants me back."

"WHAT! Hasen't that asshole hurt you enough! No matter what Hinata, you can't go back to him. He will just hurt you again." Ino said trying to supress her growing rage.

"Well, he really seemed sorry though, and seince he found out about Sakura, he won't do it again, at least with her." Hinata said, as her words slowly got quieter towards the end of her sentence.

"EXACTLY! He won't do it with HER! He will just do it with some other slut!"

"Well, I really want to give him a chance." Hinata said shyly. She knew Ino's thoughts about Naruto seince she told her he cheated on her. But she still wanted to give him another try.

"Hinata, I'm your friend, and I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt. And I just know you will." Said Ino with a serious tone to it. Ino being serious was a rare sight, so she really means what she said.

Hinata wanted to belive Naruto when he said he would never leave her, that he would wait for her. But one can't hide reality once it hits you. Ino was making sence. And she knew it.

"Yeah, I guess I need to get my head back on my shoulders huh?" Hinata said trying to sound like she was joking. But Ino could detect her inner sadness. ' Hinata really belived him this time. ' Ino thought as she looked at the painful expression in Hinata's lavender eyes. ' She needs to know how he could hurt her. But i'm going to need some help.'

"Well, thats my advice Hinata, I need to get back in the shop." Ino said while she was opening the door back into the shop. "And Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata replied at the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Think about what I said. Don't do anything stupid." Ino said as she turned her back and left. Hinata then took the backdoor out so she wouldn't go through the main part of the store.

Little did Hinata know, that Ino wasen't going to tend her shop at all. ' Neji, he is the only one who feels the way I do about this. He will help me.' Ino thought as she ran to the Hyuuga compound to talk to the Hyuuga jonin.

Ino had arrived there, she said that she wanted to drop something off for Hinata. She feared that if she said she wanted to talk to Neji, he wouldn't belive her or they won't let her in. The gates opened as she stepped through, looking for the long-haired male.

Neji was in the main courtyard, training. He was intently focused on his movements and attacks. Making sure that each move was perfect, because he after all, is a genius. When all of a sudden Ino came up to him asking to talk.

"Neji, you need to know something, it's important." Ino said while panting. She had very little endurance for a ninja. She was so out of breath trying to get there.

"What do you want?" Neji said, furrowing his brows. Obviously annoyed and aggravated someone interrupted his intense training session.

"I need your help."

"For what?"

What is ino planning? Who knows? OH wait, i do. Sorry it took a while. Writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody, Dissapointed with the lack of responce. So because of that, I had to continue the story on my own ideas. wow that was dumb, shouldn't i be doing that anyways? hmm. Anyway i wanted to add suspense to the story. So dont be mad ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just watch. Alot.

Chapter 7

Ino had come up with a plan. She had to prove to Hinata how nieve she was being. Ever seince that day, she has had a deep hatrid for Naruto. But luckily, she had come up with a plan, but she needed Neji's help.

"Well what is so important?" Neji asked.

"Neji, Hinata might take Naruto back!" Ino was tired. She was heavily panting. But she had finally taken a deep breath and regained her posture and composure.

"WHAT?! Hinata can't be that stupid! After what he did, I should kill the bastard!" Neji started fuming. His eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched.

"Well I don't want to see them together, and neither do you. I have a plan will you help me?" Ino asked.

"Fine, but what is your plan." Neji asked. His right eyebrow raised questioningly, eager to hear the blonde's plan.

"If Hinata finds out, she will most likely never forgive us, are you ok with that?" Ino gazed at the ground. She was even having second thoughts on her own plan.

"If it means that she won't get hurt by Naruto, then yes."

"That is just it, she has to get hurt by Naruto one more time before she will truly move on. I know this may not be the best of ideas, but after this, she won't ever talk to Naruto again."

"Hmmm...are you sure this will work?" Neji asked.

"Only if we don't get caught." Ino said

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Bring here the prettiest girl you can find that isn't Sakura and dosen't know who Naruto is. Also get Hinata, she needs to be here for this to work." Ino said.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Possibly ruin my friendship with Hinata forever." Ino said with her back to Neji as she walked away. She left to find Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was staring into his cup of instant ramen he was eating at his apartment. He was feeling really lazy (Shikimaru-ish) today and didn't feel like going to Ichiraku's. He let his hand support his head as he looked into the cup. His eyes were half-closed, but half-open as well. Just inbetween. ' I haven't been eating as much lately, or sleeping as much as I should, or really doing anything like I used to. Hinata, what effect do you have on me? '

A knock at the door interrupted Naruto from his thoughts. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets and walked to the door. He opened the door to see Ino standing at the front door.

"What do you want? If you came to beat me up I understand, I diserve it." Naruto said sadly. His gaze went to the floor to avoid Ino's eyes.

Ino pulled her arm back and punched him straight in the stomach. Showing no emotion in her eyes or face. It was just a quick and simple punch that left Naruto crippled over.

"Ok, now that we have that settled, Hinata wanted to meet you somewhere, and I was told to tell you." Ino said with a tone like "as a matter of fact".

Naruto stood up with his hand on his stomach and his other hand searching for support from the door frame. "For a second there I hated the fact you came, but that message is worth a punch to the stomach any day!" Naruto said with a goofy smile and his hand behind his head.

Ino sent him an evil glare, indicating that she was not the person to joke around with. At least not anymore. She let Naruto follow her to where her trap was laid for him. And he was walking right into it.

**With Neji**

Neji had gotten Hinata to go with him to the spot where they were told to meet. Neji told her we were on a mission to guard a girl from a stalker. Hinata didn't question it, she mearly crouched in the tree with Neji and watched the girl carefully.

' She is very pretty, much better looking than I will ever be.' The girl had long blonde hair. The same color as Naruto's. Her eyes were the lightest shade of pink. She was curvy and thin at the same time. A perfect hourglass shape. Hinata felt a blow to her self confidence just looking at the beautiful woman. But she was on a mission, and needed to stay focused.

Unknown to Hinata, Ino and Naruto were walking into the forest area where her and Neji agreed to carry out their plan. Ino pushed Naruto forward so he was in view of Hinata and Neji. But Naruto couldn't see Hinata, he could only see a long blonde girl who was just sitting on the ground. Naruto turned to face Ino and asked "Where is Hinata? Am I too early?"

Ino replied "No, your right on time." Ino then used her hands to do her ' Mind destortion Jutsu ' Naruto instantly lost all of his thought and common sense. He just stood there, his face blank. Ino then took Naruto's shoulder and turned him around to face the girl. Naruto instantly ran over to the girl and started to kiss her and take her clothes off. Even though the girl was resisting, he was too strong. Ino's jutsu had let Naruto's lust take over him, so he would attack any pretty girl he saw. Seince Ino had done the jutsu, he wouldn't attack her.

Hinata just stood there watching, with wide eyes on the brink of tears. She started to tremble again. But she forced herself to stop. Hinata clenched her fists so tight that there was blood coming out of her palms and her knuckles were turning white. Neji was about to go down and help the girl, but Hinata beat him to it. She jumped down from the tree and with tears running down her face she charged at Naruto and punched him in the face. Her eyes were tightly closed shut and her nails were still digging into her palms. "Why Naruto?"

Ino immediatly hid her presence from Hinata and undid the jutsu. She went into a tree and watched the confrontation.

Naruto began to truly awaiken, he couldn't remember anything that had just happened. He only remembered turning around to talk to Ino, then blank. He gazed upward to see Hinata standing still, her eyes shut so tight and tears falling down her face. Her head was tilted downward as her hair was hiding a part of her face. He immediatly ran up to her and hugged her tight. Hinata opened her eyes wide and pushed him away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hinata yelled at him. Her eyes were containing so much pain, and he didn't know why.

He studied his surroundings to see another girl on the floor unconcious. Her clothes were partially torn off and she had a few bruises on her body. Neji then jumped out of the trees, picked the girl up, and carried her to her house. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Did I do that?" Naruto asked quietly.

"What?" Hinata asked while turning her head up to meet his gaze.

"Did I do that to that girl?"

"Oh, like you don't know! You charged at her and attempted to rape her! You are a sick and twisted bastard! I hate you!" Hinata yelled as she ran off.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.

Ino was still hiding. ' Well your plan worked perfectly Ino, but at what costs? ' She then got up from where she was and ran after the two.

Hinata was running fast. She tryed to get away from the blonde who was chasing her. She was still crying and had to occasionally bring her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears. Hinata reached the outskirts of the village. If she left any further, she could be in alot of trouble sience she was leaving the village without permission. But she didn't have time to think about it. Hinata rushed into the woods and conceled her chakra.

Naruto was not far behind when he had approached the outskirts of the village. Ino then went behind him. "Naruto, if you go in after her, you will get in trouble. It will go on your record that you are an untrustworthy ninja and then you can forget about being Hokage!"

That stopped Naruto in his tracks. ' She is right, if I continue, than I could lose my chance at being Hokage. But Hinata is so important to me, I can't live without her. ' Naruto pondered that thought. " Tsunade will forgive me, Hinata needs a friend right now" Naruto said as he rushed in the woods to search for Hinata. Ino stood their looking dumbfounded. ' He picked Hinata over his chance of being Hokage. He would do anything for her, and I didn't see it. I was so mad at Naruto that I didn't realize he actually cared about her. I have to set this right. ' Ino thought as she rushed into the woods after them.

Hooray for chapter 7! It took me hours to come up with the plan Ino had. I had a few good suggestions though. But as I said, I wanted suspense. And their ideas were far too nice for me. Much too ' Happily ever after ' Don't get me wrong, Hinata does forgive him, I just wanted to be a bitch though. Plz forgive my need for suspense.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. This is chapter 8. I must have a lot of free time. i mean alot. because i write these chapters the day i post them. i have no life. : ( still please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto. duh.

Chapter 8

Naruto ran full speed. He knew he had long seince passed the border of Konoha. ' How can she keep running like this? ' Naruto was growing more tired, but Hinata didn't even seem to slow down. That was all the motivation he needed to keep running.

Hinata had been running from him for what seems like hours, but he was still following her. She wouldn't last much longer. But she would rather collapse from exaustion than stop from her own free will. She had just kept running, jumping from tree to tree. But before long, her legs gave out on her and she had to jump down. She found a hidden area in the bush and decided to hide and cry there.

"I-I'm s-so sick of this!" Hinata yelled while sobbing. "When will I learn, when will I grow up?" She sat down brought her knees to her face and cried while hiding her face between her knees.

Naruto finally saw her jump down. He was relived because he would have collapsed soon if she had run any further. He jumped down from the tree. He couldn't see her, but he heard her sobs. Naruto turned his head to see a hidden bush area. ' The sobs are coming from over there. ' Naruto walked over and saw Hinata with her face between her knees crying. Naruto got down next to her and hugged her.

Hinata's eyes shot open and she lifted her head to see Naruto hugging her. She lifted her arms to push him away, but Naruto's arms trapped her own. Movements weren't going to get him to leave, so maybe words. "Go away." Hinata said softly while trying to conceal her sobs in her words. "No"

"huh?" Hinata asked. Her eyes looked at him to see his eyes were closed while hugging her.

"No" Naruto said. "You have to belive me, I don't remember anything that just happened. But if I did that, I am a danger to you, and I never want to hurt you again. Once you calm down, I will walk you to your house, and you won't ever have to worry about me again."

Just then, Ino walked up to see Naruto hugging her and Hinata crying. "Hinata, let me explain."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked while looking up at the blonde.

"It was my fault Naruto did that. I used my Mind Disturbtion Jutsu to let his lust take over him." Ino said while avoiding eye contact with Hinata. She didn't want her to see the guilt.

"Why Ino? Why would you do that?"

"I was so angry at Naruto, I didn't want him to be forgiven so easily by you. I didn't want you two to be together because I was so sure he was going to hurt you again." Ino said while trying to hold back her own tears. "I am so sorry Hinata and Naruto. I was trying to protect Hinata from getting hurt, but I ended up hurting her anyway." Ino said while she turned her back to the two. "Naruto, I will make sure you won't get in trouble for going after her. It was my fault anyway." Ino then took off back to the village leaving the two alone.

"Naruto, I am so sorry, I should have belived you. But I really thought that..." Hinata was cut off to see Naruto kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer to him. Hinata then started kissing back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away to get some air after a while.

"Hinata, it's ok, you didn't know. If I saw you with another guy, I wouldn't know what I would do." Naruto then wrapped his arms around her again. He slowly rocked her back and forth. Hinata's tears had finally dried. Even though her eyes were red and puffy, she looked beautiful. Because she was smiling at him. Naruto looked down at her, and smiled back. ' I don't want to leave from this spot. Just me and Hinata. It's been a while. '

She looked at him in his eyes. Hinata had missed them so much these past few months. They were the greatest shade of blue. They just seemed to glimmer in the sunlight when it reflected off of them. "Naruto?"

"hmm?"

"Maybe we should leave now." Hinata said.

"Do we have to?" Naruto grinned mischeviously as he hugged her tighter.

"Yeah, I think we have to, unless you want to be classified as a missing nin." Hinata said as she released herself from Naruto's grasp and stood up. Naruto frowned when she did this. He liked holding her like that. Naruto then stood up and started jumping into the trees with Hinata to go back to the leaf village.

**Ino**

Ino had made it back to Konoha a while ago and was heading to Tsunade's office to explain Naruto's, Hinata's, and her own dissapearance. Ino approached the door. She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to be in some deep shit for saying this. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said through the door. Ino walked in avoiding eye contact with the busty blonde.

"Lady Hokage? Umm... I have to tell you something." Ino said. Still avoiding her gaze.

"Well? What is it?" Tsunade asked while bringing her hands together and crossing her fingers with her elbows on her desk.

"Umm... Naruto, Hinata, and I left the village without permission. And I have come to explain."

"YOU LEFT! WHY?" Tsunade stood up from her chair and slammed her palms on the desk.

"It was my fault. I was trying to get revenge on Naruto, but Hinata ran off, and Naruto and myself chased after her. It was my fault so please don't puinsh those two."

"Are you aware how serious this is?" Tsunade asked while slowly sitting back down.

"Yes ma'm." Ino said while looking downward.

"I can't ignore the fact that you all left the village without permission. However, I don't feel like punishing some of my top chuunin. So we are going to document this as a mission. A recon to get Hinata back. If anyone askes, that is what you will tell them. I don't want the elders on my ass." Tsunade said.

Ino looked up and smiled. "Thank you so much Lady Hokage!" she ran up and hugged her. (a/n: she is just grateful pervs. nothing like that.)

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata could see the village in the distance with her byakugan. She continued to head forward. When she could hear the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Umm...Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can we,...start over?" Naruto asked while still jumping from tree to tree.

"What do you mean by 'start over'?"

"For things to be how they used to be, before Ino cast her jutsu, before I cheated, before we even decided to start seeing eachother. If you can't forgive me, can we at least be friends again?"

There was an uneasy pause. But Hinata wanted to answer truthfully."I would like that." Hinata said as a small smile graced her lips.

"Me too." Naruto said with his big goofy smile.

"Who said I can't forgive you?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you were so pissed at me, and don't get me wrong, if someone did that to me, I would be to." Naruto said. "If I were you, I wouldn't even forgive me."

"It's a good thing you aren't me then."

"Does that mean that you..." Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"I forgive you enough that we can be friends, nothing more."

"I get it." Naruto said. He was dissapointed that it couldn't be anything more. But he was grateful just that she could be in his life again. And that was something he didn't want to screw up.

They had finally approached the main gates. Hinata walked in with Naruto side by side. Hinata was glad that they had come to an understanding. That, and she missed having the blonde around to cheer her up and encourage her. Now that they were friends, she didn't have to worry about avoiding him, or trying not to bring up a situation. She didn't even have to be shy around him. Even though Naruto found it cute.

One of the ninjas at the desk near the gates said "You two are wanted in the hokage's office, and soon!"

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. For a while they had forgotten about how much trouble they were in. They both knew that they were in for it.

The two walked into Tsunade's office, worried about their fate. Tsunade faced them with a grim expression.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked.

"I am so sorry Lady Hokage. It was all my fault! I was just so upset, I ran off without thinking, and Naruto just followed me to see if I was ok!" Hinata's eyes were wide and sorrowfilled.

"Calm down, Ino came in and explained everything. You two are fine." Hinata and Naruto let out a breath.

"You had me going there Grandma-Tsunade!" Naruto said while grinning.

"However, if this happens again, you both will be in some serious shit!"

Both their eyes widened with fear. They both nodded and practically ran out of her office.

"Hinata, are you doing anything today?" Naruto asked while walking down the street with Hinata.

"No, everyone is busy, and I don't want to be a burden to them." Hinata said while looking at the ground. Slightly blushing.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me? As friends?" Naruto was starting to not like that word. ' Friends '. It left a sour taste in his mouth. At least when it referred to Hinata. He could settle for friends. But he wanted a whole lot more.

"Sure, that would be nice." Hinata said while smiling. She was inwardly grateful. She didn't want to go home in sit in her room all by herself. Plus, she still had feelings for Naruto. It was not a crush, but short of love. It was short of love, right?

Naruto thought about where to take her. He didn't want to take her to Ichirakus. He took her there plenty of times when they were dating. ' There has to be some place she would like. '

Hinata was rather suprised that Naruto and her passed Ichiraku's without even a second glance. When he said "out to eat" he had always ment ramen at that stand. It had come across her as strange that he would just pass it. But she mearly followed without questioning it.

Naruto had been walking for what seemed like forever, then saw the perfect place. It was a small corner resturant. It was realitively cheap, it had good food, and best of all, Hinata had never been there yet, so it would be a suprise for her. Naruto smiled, grabbed Hinata by the hand, and lead her inside.

While Naruto was pulling her, she looked outside the small resturant. It looked "homey." But she still couldn't get it out of her mind that Naruto took her to a resturant and not to his favorite ramen place.

When they sat down. Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Kind of a nice place for just friends."

"I wanted to suprise you." Naruto did the firmiliar gesture of putting his hand behind his head and smiling. As a matter of fact, he really hasen't stopped smiling seince she agreed they could be friends.

"That is very nice of you." The waiter came and set down two glasses of water, and asked them what they would like.

"Can I have the miso ramen please?" Naruto said. Hinata looked at him. "If you were just going to get ramen, why did we come here?"

"I figured you would want something different."

"Ok then, I will take the clam chowder." Hinata said smiling while giving the waiter the menu's. When he left Naruto began to talk.

"Hinata, why are you so upset about coming here?"

"I'm not upset, it was just unexpected. I'm not used to being treated like this. Even when we were dating, you didn't treat me this nicely."

Naruto almost coughed up his water when he heard her last sentence. ' Even when we were dating, you didn't treat me this nicely? I didn't know I was such a prick when we were dating. If I had the chance to do it all over, I would take her to the best places, treat her like a godess, and never leave her side. I guess you don't know what you got till its gone.'

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Hinata asked concerned. Naruto looked up. "I'm fine Hinata, don't worry."

But she was worried. She would always be worried about him weither she would want to or not. ' This might be one hell of a date. '

Another chapter up. Sorry, I've been watching the dog today. and in the immortal words of Shikimaru. The dog is "too troublesome" (-.-')


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is a little bit late. Monday madness got to me. School is far too troublesome. (-.-') Anyways, one of my friends submitted a story on here, and she is trying to prove she can get more reviews than i can! So please STEP IT UP! Otherwise i will owe her $10.00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to lose that much money! We will count up the reviews by the end of the week. And if i win, i get $10! and if i lose, you know what will happen. So please! Be nice and send my some reviews. IM BEGGING YOU! pretty please!

Chapter 9

Hinata and Naruto left the small restruant after eating. Naruto had offered to bring Hinata home. They both were walking down the street while remaining in their own thoughts.

' It's cold outside, its rather unusual. Winter dosen't come for another few months. ' Hinata thought while wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Her jacket was suprisingly not keeping her that warm. ' I'm gonna need a new jacket. '

While Hinata was wrapping her arms around herself, her cheeks were turning pink. You could see her breath, a small fog of white occasionaly came from her mouth. She looked like an angel. At least that was what a certain blonde ninja thought about her.

' She looks so cute. ' Naruto thought while he smiled. After that his expression turned from happy to confused as his eyebrow raised. ' I have to stop thinking like this. I sound really lovestruck. Can't I ever think about anything else except her?! Lets see, umm..., ramen? I like ramen. Umm..., future hokage. Yeah, I will become Hokage! Even Tsunade likes me. Umm..., Damn it! I really can't belive this! No matter what I think about my mind just roams back to her! ' Naruto was getting outwardly frustraited as he crossed his arms and frowned. ' I think I might be going crazy. '

Hinata looked up at him to see him frowning. ' Does he not enjoy my company so much that he would not even attempt to hide it! He must really not be having a good time. Oh well, were almost home anyway. Maybe that's why he cheated on me. I'm too boring. Makes sense, with Sakura, I guess a person can't get bored can they? ' Hinata let out a small chuckle. The fact that he cheated on her dosen't hurt her, really at all anymore. It just seemed like a big joke to her now. Denial? Maybe. But she's not complaining.

The two finally reached the outside of the Hyuuga compound's main gate.

"Thank you Naruto, I had a really good time." Hinata said smiling. ' Although you appearantly didn't. '

"Anytime Hinata! We are good friends aren't we?"

"Yeah. Well, I will see you." Hinata turned her heel and entered the gate.

"Bye." Naruto said scarcely above a wisper. Then he left to head home.

Naruto was walking down the street. The town seemed bare. As he walked through the street, he could see a certain pink-haired kunochi in the streetlight. Naruto's eyes widened. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Sakura came up to Naruto. "Hey, It's really been a while." She said while licking her lips seductivly. In the past, Naruto would have jumped her then and there. But now, her actions seemed, rather repulsive.

"Sakura, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking forward.

"Naruto wait, Are you sure you don't want any?" She curved her body so her breasts seemed bigger and her butt sticking out as far as she could get it.

"No Sakura. What the hell happened to you!? Where was the teammate I knew who was a great Medic nin and extremely strong, and always cheerful? What have you turned into?"

"There is no reason to talk to me like that. I still want you." Naruto dicided he wouldn't give her the honors of replying to her comment. "You know Hinata dosen't even want you anymore." That stopped Naruto in his tracks. He turned his head to face the kunochi.

"She got over you. Face it Naruto, your stuck with me. That is...if you want any action. Your sure as hell ain't getting it from her!"

Those words made Naruto's jaw clench. If she said anything else, he might lose it and attack her. Sakura was his teammate. Even though she had turned into a slut. And he had an affair with her behind his girlfriends back. He didn't want to beat her up for saying just a few things to heat him up.

"Sakura, for the last time, go away."

"Naruto! You are being such a little bitch! You would pick a ugly-ass white-eyed freak over me! And she dosen't even want your ass! Naruto you always were such an idiot! You are making a mistake!" Sakura shouted while staring at him coldly.

"The only mistake I have made, is having a stupid crush on you! For throwing my life away for just a few one night stands!"

(A/N: He did it more than once. The one where Hinata caught him was the last time he did it. I know, he is a prick.)

Naruto could handle the constant insults from Sakura, but when she says that stuff about Hinata, that was the last straw.

"Hinata is a better person than you will ever be! She is beautiful, smart, nice, and would never do anything to hurt anyone! And she didn't diserve that from me. You however, threw your life away because you couldn't get Sasuke in bed with you!"

Sakura looked angry. She almost punched him, but held back and walked away. "Screw you Naruto! I will live my life how I want! If this is what I chose than live with it!"

"Who said I cared! Be a slut! You aren't the same person you used to be!" Naruto yelled back. He had finally had enough of this. He just stormed off not giving Sakura enough time to respond. ' It seems like everyday, the world likes to prove to me what a bastard I am. '

**The Next Day**

Hinata slowly gets up from her bed. She rubbes her eyelashes and looks in the mirror. She startes to do her daily routine, when she is suddenly suprised to se her sensei Kurenai standing next to her.

"Hinata, you are wanted in the Hokage's office." Kurenai said.

"Ok, I will be right there." Hinata said as she slipped on her usual jacket.

"Before you go Hinata, I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?"

"Just follow me." Kurenai said as she jumped out her balcony window. Hinata skeptically followed. ' What is so important that I need to see it before I go to the Hokage's office? '

Naruto had also awoken at his apartment. He yawned and streached his arms upward. When just then, Kakashi poofed by his window.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"You are wanted at the Hokage's office. Now."

"Alright, alright. I'm going!" Naruto said as he ran out the door to the office.

Kurenai and Hinata approached a small shop. "Hinata, I wanted you to see some video footage we recived last night."

"Does this concern the mission?" Hinata asked curiously while entering the shop.

"Not exactly." Was all Kurenai said as they entered the back room. Kurenai motioned for Hinata to sit down in the chair in the center of the room. There were several monitors, and the room was very dark. All you could see was the moving screens. Kurenai started pressing a few buttons and a footage played. "Hinata, you might want to see this."

Hinata looked at the screen. She could see to figures in a dark street, only lit by a few streetlights. One had blonde, spiky hair, the other had pink hair that reached her shoulder blades.

' Thats Naruto and Sakura! If Kurenai-sensei wants me to see him cheating on me, it won't work. What he does with his life is none of my buisness. '

Then, Hinata heard them start to talk.

_" Naruto! Your such a little bitch! You would choose that ugly-ass white-eyed freak over me! And she dosen't even want your ass! Naruto you are so stupid! Your making a mistake!"_

_"The only mistake I have made, is having a stupid crush on you! For throwing my life away for a couple of one night stands!"_

_"Hinata is beautiful, smart, nice, and would never do anything to hurt anyone! And she didn't diserve that from me. You however, threw your life away because you couldn't get Sasuke in bed with you!"_

Hinata's heart lit up! ' He thinks i'm beautiful, and smart, and nice! This was when we were on our "date" last night! He didn't run away to cheat on me! He turned her down! ' Hinata's smile was almost from ear to ear! She was overjoyed!

_"Screw you Naruto! I will live my lilfe how I want! If this is what I chose, than live with it!"_

_"Who said I cared! Be a slut! You aren't the same person you used to be!"_

The tape stopped. Hinata was still smiling a warm smile. ' He has changed. He is no longer the unfeeling bastard he used to be. '

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei. But I must be leaving for the Hokage's office now." Hinata said as she walked through the door.

"Right." Kurenai said as she also smiled. ' I had a feeling she would want to see that. After all, their mission requires ultimate cooaperation. '

Hinata walked in to Tsunade's office and saw Naruto standing in front of her desk waiting. Hinata smiled at him as she walked and stood beside him.

Tsunade spoke "Naruto and Hinata, as you have guessed, I need you two for a mission that requires your abilities. Your mission is to bring this scroll to Suna where the Kazekage will pick the scroll up. Their will be alot of interference from bandits and possibly other ninja. This mission is ranked B for the importance of the scroll, and the difficulty it might be to drop it off. You have 30 minutes to pack up and be at the gates to leave."

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads as they headed out to pack.

' It takes 3 days to travel to Suna. Plus we would need to stay there 1 day to rest up. Then we head back. That is almost a week with just me and Hinata! Ah! Focus Naruto Focus on the mission! ' Naruto said hitting his own head. ' But still, a week with Hinata, it's like a gift from Kami! '

Chapter 9. wow. thats alot of chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not going to stop typing the story. I just dont want to lose to my friend. SHE WILL RUB IT IN MY FACE 4 EVER! you don't even have to say much. Its numbers that count. not the responce. She currently has 23. : ( Im losing!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! HI SHAYNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Thats one of my friends who is finally gonna read my story. She is a big narutard too. : ) )

Thank you to EVERYONE!for inspiring me to get off my ass and write. U R AWSOME! Please enjoy. Hooray to sakura haters. THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would totally split my 10 bucks with you all if i won! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it.

Chapter 10

Naruto had finally finished packing. He had everything he could want for this trip. Plus, he had to be at the gates in a few minutes, and he didn't want to leave Hinata waiting. Naruto picked up his stuff and swung it on his back and ran out the door.

Naruto had approached to see Hinata sitting on the ground infront of the gate. She seemed to be humming a barely audiable tune. Naruto got a devilish smile on his face and snuck up behind her. He slowly creeped up behind her as she slightly swayed her body to the tune she was singing. Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulders. Hinata screamed and flipped her hands back and hit Naruto in the nose. With her eyes still closed, she stood up and turned around and prepared herself for battle.

"That hurt Hinata!" Naruto said while rubbing his face. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto on the ground on his back, with his hand to his nose.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! You scared me!" Hinata said with her hands covering mouth and a small blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright Hinata." Naruto stood up smiling goofy-like as usual.

"Naruto, umm..., I wanted to say, um, thanks." Hinata said while bringing her hands to her hair and gently stroking it.

"For what?"

"I kinda saw you turn down Sakura. And all those nice things you said about me." Hinata said while turning her gaze and blushing.

"Oh, you saw that?" Hinata nodded while smiling. "Well Hinata, I would never make the same mistake twice! I would pick you over her anyday!"

Hinata smiled with a small sparkle. Naruto could feel his insides warm up with that small smile. ' It feels good to have her smile like that at me again '

"Well, I guess we better get moving." Hinata said while starting to walk out the gates.

"Wait up!" Naruto said while rushing forward with a blaze of dirt.

**Hours Later**

Hinata was growing tired of jumping from tree to tree and the awkward silence between the two. As uncomfortable as it was, neither had made an attempt to break it. They just kept moving forward passing occasional glances.

"We should stop here." Naruto said in a slightly serious tone, but it wasen't completely serious. Hinata nodded. Then the two stopped in a small clearing.

Hinata dug out some dehydrated food and prepared a fire, while Naruto set up a tent.

"Umm...Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"We only have one tent."

Hinata froze. The thought of being close to a male body kind of petrified her. But she didn't want him to sleep outside.

"It's ok Naruto, I will sleep outside. It's fine." Hinata said while lighting the fire.

"No way! If anyone is sleeping outside its me! Besides, someone needs to keep lookout."

Hinata really didn't want him to sleep outside. Even if his excuse is "lookout duty." But Naruto would never let her sleep outside. Hinata only had one option.

"Naruto, I really don't want you to sleep outside. We can share the tent." Hinata knew she would feel uncomfortable. But that would be nothing compared to the guilt of her alone in a tent, and Naruto outside.

"Are you sure Hinata? There isn't a whole lot of room." Naruto secretly wished she would say "yes" but he didn't want her to feel awkward. But it was probably to late.

"I'm sure. It's fine with me."

"Umm...ok." Naruto said while walking over to help Hinata who was cooking the food.

The two sat in silence as they ate. Neither disrupting eachother. It was getting dark, and the moment Naruto waited for and Hinata dreaded was here.

"I guess we should get some sleep." Naruto said.

Hinata mearly nodded while making her way to the tent. It seemed a lot bigger when she was younger. And when she had one of her own. ' No duh Hinata! Tents don't magically get bigger just because you do! '

Hinata layed down on the mat that was farthest from the entrance. Then Naruto came in after her and layed down in the mat next to her. She slowly scooted as far away as she possibly could. Which was precicely three inches. Just the thought of her being this close to a guy made her face turn a light shade of pink.

She looked up at the roof of the tent with her hands holding eachother on her stomach. Hinata wanted Naruto to fall asleep before she would even try to. After what seemed like forever, she could hear Naruto's rather loud snoring. Although she was a little annoyed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Hinata's Dream or Flashback (however you want to look at it)_

_Hinata was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the grass. Her long hair was tied back in a high pony away from her face. Her bangs grazed her eyebrows, delicaltely hiding her eyes._

_Naruto was sitting next to her. Hinata was trying to hide her laugh with her hand because Naruto had ramen noodles hanging from his mouth while trying to talk. It was a much happier time in her life. Hinata started grabbing another dish out of the basket when two arms wrapped around her. "I'm glad i'm with you right now."_

_Naruto's Dream. (This is a dream. not a flashback, like Hinata's)_

_Naruto was in his apartment with HInata. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She bent in close and whispered in his ear "I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."_

_Naruto's arms extended around her slim waist and held her close. "I love you too. I'm glad i'm with you right now."_

DREAM OVER.

Hinata's eyelashes batted and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her blush so hard her face must have been a tomato. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. And she had her head resting on his chest. Hinata's eyes were so wide, they could have been dinner plates. She slowly tried to ease her way out of Naruto's hold, but to no avail. He felt her squirm in his arms and subconciously held her closer. Hinata couldn't stop blushing, she really wanted to get away, but a small part of her felt relaxed. Like this was "right."She secretly didn't want to leave him by himself, and she also didn't want to wake him. So she layed there. Too shy to pull away, but too uncomfortable to relax.

She figured she might as well try. So she closed her eyes again, and her breath evened out to a slow pace.

Naruto yawned and stopped midstream to notice the beautiful girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed. Her head was on her hands that were on his chest! He could feel his breathing stop. A slow blush creeped up on him. He really didn't want to do this, but for the sake of the mission, and his self-control, he had to wake her.

His arms released her. From the lack of warmth Hinata awoke again.

"Hinata? Are you awake?"

"Mmmm.."

"We have to get going." Naruto said while rolling up his mat and getting ready to exit the tent.

Hinata nodded and started doing the same.

As soon as the two were ready, they headed out for Suna again. They each jumped from tree to tree, thinking about their dream, unknowingly, about eachother.

Hinata slowly stole a glance at Naruto as they jumped. He didn't have his headband on his forehead as usual. It was around his arm, like Shikimaru. His long spikes hung in his face making him look...sexy?

Hinata shook the thought from her head. ' I need to stay focused. If this mission goes well, I might get more training from Kurenai-sensei to get stronger. '

After a while, Hinata could tell that they were approaching Sunagakure. The trees stopped showing up and all that was left was sand. They could no longer jump, so they walked. Naruto with his hands in his pockets and looking to the right. While Hinata's hands were by her side, and she was looking to the left.

The duo had finally reached the outside of the village. They were quickly let through and into the Kazekage's office.

Once inside, Gaara, (the kazekage, duh) was doing paperwork at his desk that he looked as if he didn't really care about. Gaara's gaze quickly went to Naruto and Hinata as they entered through the door.

"Good day Lord Kazekage" Hinata said respectfully and bowed.

"Eh, Gaara! Whats up!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata looked up at Naruto nervously, obviously by the lack of respect and his faliure to notice his authority. She silently signaled Naruto to be more respectful with her eyes.

Naruto looked at her questioningly, but then suddenly realized it. "I'm sorry Kazekage." Naruto said very sarcastically and bowed her head imitating Hinata. She mearly rolled her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, welcome." Gaara said while shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Thats Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto said with a big smile making Hinata blush.

"We came to deliver this Lord Kazekage." Hinata said while placing the scroll on his desk.

Gaara nodded and picked it up and put it in a drawer. "If you two need a day to rest you are welcome here."

"We are fine, we should probably be getting back to Konoha soon anyway." Hinata said.

"If you insist." Gaara said while sitting down and returning to his work.

"See you later Gaara!" Naruto said smiling while being dragged out by Hinata.

The two had reached the exit and started walking off. "Why couldn't we stay a while Hinata?"

"I wanted to get back ahead of the expected arrival date."

"If you say so." Naruto said.

The two had been traveling for a while and decided to take a break. Hinata leaned up against a tree and Naruto layed on his back. When all of a sudden, Hinata heard leaves rustleing. She perked her head up and activated her byakugan. Naruto stood up when he saw her do this.

"What do you see Hinata?" Naruto said while looking around.

Hinata scanned the area. When out of nowhere, "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

Naruto turned around to see three shuriken that were thrown. He didn't have enough time to avoid them, so he awaited them to strike. He clenched his eyes shut in preperation for the pain. The feeling didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Hinata on the ground bleeding severely with the shuriken lodged in her chest. Her hands were holding the wounds to try to stop the bleeding. Naruto ran over to her and examined her. She was about to pass out from blood loss.

"Hinata, why did you do that!!!" Naruto yelled at her with a few tears glistening, threatening to fall from his dark blue eyes.

Hinata smiled. "Because I love you." She then let her eyelids close as she passed out. Naruto quickly bandaged her up to hold the wounds shut.

' These assholes have no idea who they are messing with! ' Naruto thought while the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out profoundly, engulfing his entire body. His once crystal blue eyes, a now fuming red. His fangs sharpened and nails grew to form claws. He lept at them with a spiteful killing intent.

ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE SUPPORT.Dont worry peoples, Hinata is not dead. I'm not that heartless! I swear if I win this bet with my "friend" i will send you all a vertual doller. But i only have a little while, and she is at 30! God damn. (I refuse to advertise her story because I am afraid you will go check it out. So yeah, I'm too mean.) I'm NOT TELLING THEM YOUR STORY MIMI!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi. I'm trying to make up for lost time. Seince it took me forever to get ch. 9 up. I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY! ITS NOT TOO LATE TO REVIEW BEFORE MY FRIEND GETS THE IDEA MY STORY SUCKS! DAMN YOU MIMI! JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, HER STORY IS NARUSAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM HER MORTAL ENEMY! SHE MUST BE DEFEATED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it. More than I should.

Chapter 11

Naruto's fury was engulfing him. He already had one tail of chakra. Even though this power wasen't necassary for just a few random ninjas, he was so infurated that someone would hurt Hinata. She jumped in front so he wouldn't get hurt. For causing her any harm. He will enialate them.

With a blazing speed, Naruto lunged at the two ninjas. With a quick strike of his rasengan, one of the ninjas was instantly killed. The other was wounded heavily.

"Spare me! I was forced! I have a wife and kids!" the Ninja yelled while blood was leaking out of his wounds.

Naruto's gaze was still full of anger. "You should have thought of that before hurting Hinata! YOU WILL DIE!"

Naruto rushed forward and tore at him with his beast-like claws. He died on contact. Once he was dead, the chakra retracted, returning him to normal. He almost collapsed, but then he heard Hinata's shallow breathing. ' I have to help her. She won't last long on the ameture bandageing I gave her. '

Naruto made his way to Hinata's unconcious body. He picked her up bridal style and left for the leaf village with a newfound energy and speed.

' Hang in there Hinata, whatever it takes, I won't let you die here. '

Naruto ran full speed, refusing to admit he was tired. Hinata's life was in his hands. It was all up to him weither she lived or died. He refused to accept that she might die because she jumped in the way of shuriken meant for him. In a way, he would blame himself for her death. It would be entirely his fault. That would make the pain of the tragedy 10 times greater.

After a few minutes he passed a clearing that was their previous campsite. He was getting closer. She didn't have much time. Hinata might make it another hour or so. But after that, the blood loss would have been too great.

Naruto realized that he would be getting too tired soon, he either had to stop, which wasen't a possibility, or have to rely on the nine-tailes chakra. Naruto didn't really have to think that through. If he stopped, Hinata would die. If he used the chakra, his speed will increase, he might have some body damage, but Hinata might make it to the hospital in time.

That was all he needed to know. Naruto drew upon the Kyuubi's power and sped up to the best of his abilities. Within a few minutes, he reached the Konoha's gates. Naruto slightly relived, he ran to the hospital. He kicked open the door and ran to the desk. But before he could say anything, Naruto passed out from exaghustion. Nurses ran up to the two and frantically giving them medical attention.

"Lady Tsuanade! Hinata is in critical condition! She has lost several liters of blood!" Shizune said while storming through the Hokage's office.

Tsunade immediatly stood up and ran to the hospital. She went to Hinata's room to see her passed out. Hinata's body was extremely pale and her breathing short and shallow. Almost wheazing.

Tsunade began healing her wounds while commanding nurses to bring her some donated blood to replace the massive amount Hinata lost. Tsunade worked around the clock until she was able to get Hinata into a meare coma. She was able to replace all of the blood lost and was able to heal her cuts and wounds. She then left to treat Naruto.

Naruto wasen't in any better condition. He had collapsed from sheer exaghustion and over use of chakra. ' He must have used unhuman power to get Hinata here this quickly judging from his wounds. ' Tsunade thought. She quickly began to treat Naruto.

**Hours Later**

Naruto had opened his eyes and looked at the celing. It was an eggshell white with a few random rectangular lights. The walls were white too. That only means one thing, he was in a hospital. He sat up in his bed. He felt unusually tired and sore. His skin had burn marks and his muscles were weak. It took a few moments to remember what had happened.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to get out of bed and check up on her. But his legs couldn't handle the weight of his body and he fell to his knees. Tsunade stormed in his room to see Naruto on the ground.

"Naruto, you have used up too much strenght and chakra, you must lay back down."

"Hinata" Naruto said weakly. "Where is Hinata? How is she?" Naruto said while using the bed for support to stand up.

"Hinata, is not as well as you are. She is very lucky she made it back here in time. But due to the massive amount of blood loss, she is in a slight coma. We aren't entirely sure when she will wake up. If she does." Tsunade said while sounding grim. She knew the chances of Hinata waking up were slim. They also had to hope that the blood transfusion was a success and that the blood dosen't clot. Because if that happens, she will die. And nothing she could do could save her if it came to that.

"What do you mean IF! You mean WHEN she wakes up right?" Naruto said while sounding slightly desperate.

Tsunade shook her head. "I mean if Naruto. The pure shock of it all put her in this state. Her body might never adjust."

Naruto looked downward. He refused to belive it.' She WILL wake up, they are wrong! She will! I know her, she dosen't give up! It's our nindo, our ninja way! ' Naruto thought while his gaze returning to Tsunade's amber eyes.

"Can I move to Hinata's room? I want to be the first person she sees WHEN she wakes up." Naruto said.

Tsunade put on a small smile. But it wasen't out of happiness, but out of pity. Naruto would never accept the facts of the situation. It was the least she could do for him.

"Alright. I will move you to her room today." Tsunade said. Naruto let a smile across his features and fell backwards on his bed to fall asleep.

When Naruto woke up for the second time, he was in a different room. He immediatly sat up and scanned the room. Right across from him, he saw a very pale Hinata on a bed with her eyes shut and breathing shallowly. Naruto began rushing himself again to get out of his bed. This time, his body was strong enough to at least walk. He slowly walked over to her bed. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down to stare at her sleeping form.

Naruto stared at her with a small smile. ' She looks really cute when she is sleeping. ' Then he heard noises coming from outside the door.

"I knew she was a faliure. She will never be strong enough to be an heir to the Hyuuga!" a voice said from behind the door. Naruto guessed it was her father.

"She didn't want to take a break in Suna, she pushed herself to get the mission done faster." Another voice said. It was female. Most likely Tsunade.

"She got this injured on a B rank mission! That is pathetic! She is pathetic!" The first voice said again. Naruto clenched his teeth together. He got up from the chair and stormed over to the door. He threw it open with so much anger, it could have taken it off the hinges. "Your wrong."

"What?" It was Hinata's father. Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You don't know what you are talking about! The only reason Hinata even got this injury was because she jumped infront of shuriken to save my neck! A person who would do that for someone dosen't diserve to be scolded! She diserves to be praised! Renound as a hero! She is a better person than you will ever be!"

Hiashi's eyebrows narrowed. "You insolent little punk! You shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern you!"

Naruto was getting more enfuriated with every second. "This concerns me more than you know!"

"Hinata is my friend and teammate! She risked her life to save mine! It is because of people like you that she feels her life has no value! If she were to die here, it would be more your fault than mine!" Naruto was shocked at the words that came from his own mouth! ' I shouldn't talk like that! It isn't her father's fault she did that. It's mine. And sience when did I even concider that she was going to die! She isn't! She isn't going to die! '

Hiashi looked at Naruto. He sighed in defeat. "She obviously means more to you than to me, so that is why you say such things."

"You are right. Hinata means more to me than you will ever know. But that dosen't mean you shouldn't care about her at all! She works so hard to please you and to prove herself to you, and you just push her away. Hinata will be a great ninja one day. And you will regret every word you have said about her today."

Hiashi turned around. "You know what?" Naruto looked at him and waited for him to speak. "You might be right." Hiashi then walked away without a second glance.

Naruto's eyes widened at his responce. ' He...thinks I am right? Wasen't just a second ago calling her pathetic and worthless?! Too weird. '

Naruto then went back inside Hinata's hospital room and sat in the chair he was in earlier and watched her until he fell asleep.

_In Hinata's head_

_Hinata was standing in front of the ninja's she didn't make it in time and Naruto got hit._

_"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as she ran to the injured ninja._

_"Naruto! Naruto! Damn it speak!" Hinata said. She was starting to hyperventalate. Her breathing becoming rapid and shallow. "NARUTO!"_

_"H...Hina...Hinata?"_ Naruto said while bleeding from his wounds.

_"Naruto! I'm here, its going to be ok! I can treat you! You will be fine!" Hinata said while panicking. She was fumbling while reaching for the bandages to wrap around his wounds. _

_"Hinata? I need you to do something for me." Naruto said still sounding weak and fraile._

_"Anything Naruto! I am so sorry! I wish I was stronger! This never would have happened!"_

_"Please wake up."_

_"What?! I don't understand! You are delerious! But it will be ok!"_

_"Just wake up. Please Hinata! Just wake up."_

_"Huh?" was all Hinata said before she woke up in her room screaming. Hinata was still breathing frantically. She was gripping the sheets with sweat dripping down her face. Her cheeks red from sweat and heat. _

_"I am awake?" Hinata asked herself. She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Just then, Kurenai appeared at her window._

_"Hinata, I have some bad news." _

_"What is it sensei?" Hinata said sounding worried._

_"Naruto died on the mission you two went on. You just woke up from it."_

_"No...that's not right!" Hinata said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Some spilling over her red face._

_"Hinata, you fainted while trying to treat him. We found you unconcious and Naruto dead." Kurenai said with a very depressing tone._

_"It was because of me! If I was stronger I could have treated him! He would still be her today if it wasen't for me!" Hinata was letting the tears fall freely now._

_"Don't blame yourself Hinata, we should have known better than to put you two together for a mission. You weren't ready yet." _

_Those words stung into Hinata's very soul. ' I wasen't ready, I was too weak, we aren't a good team, he should have went with Sakura. She could have saved him. I just let him die.'_

_Hinata wore all black as she was prepared to go to Naruto's funeral. She was wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh. And a black top with short sleeves that framed her body. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands. If she wasen't going to a funeral, she would have thought she looked good._

_Hinata arrived at the funeral to see everyone staring at her. Giving her evil looks and glares. Sakura walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Hinata put her hand to wear the cheek was turning red._

_"You worthless little bitch! You let him die and did nothing about it! He told you he loved you and he picked you over me! And what do you do! You basically kill him! You are a faliure and a stupid freak!"_

_Hinata started crying. "I didn't mean to! I would never..." Hinata was cutt off._

_"Save it! We don't want to hear your excuses! You aren't welcome here!" Sakura yelled at her. Hinata cried, but did what she was told and left the funeral to cry next to a tree._

_"I am so sorry Naruto! I love you so much! I should have forgiven you! I can't live without you!" Hinata cried while hiding her face in her hands._

_"So did you miss me?" a voice called from behind her. Hinata turned around to see Naruto. Standing right there, as if nothing had ever happened. Hinata jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto. You had me so worried. I love you so much. I can't live without you! Please don't leave me!"_

_"I love you too Hinata, I could never leave you even if I tried. You just need to do something." Hinata's eyes widened. ' Please don't say it '_

_"You have to wake up." Naruto said while still holding her close in the hug. Hinata released herself and looked at him._

_"No! I'm awake! This is real! You're not dead! You are standing right here!" Hinata said while closing your eyes and shaking her head. She pulled him in for another hug but then, he disappeared. It was just her, standing alone._

_"I...I'm going crazy." Hinata said while tears were still falling down her eyes. "I'm going insane."_

_Hinata then awoke again. This time, she was next to the river in Konoha. The river she grew to envy and almost idolize. "Ok, I'm crazy. But at least I know I am crazy."_

_Hinata walked up to the river and splashed water on her face. She looked down into her reflection, only to see it wasen't her reflection at all. Naruto was the face staring up at her. She reached her hand in to touch it, but then the reflection shifted back into her own._

_Hinata balled her fists and slammed them into the water. "Ok! I give up! What do you want!" She screamed into the sky to no one in perticular._

_"Wake up Hinata! Damn it Hinata! I'm not giving up on you! Wake the fuck up!"_

_After hearing this, Hinata closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Her breathing slowed down and she awoke for the last time._

Hinata batted her eyelashes and looked up at the white roof. ' Where am I now? ' She looked over to see Naruto, he was on his knees with his face hidden in the bedsheets, crying.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked not beliving what she was seeing.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled and hugged her and held her close. "You had me so worried! Never do something so stupid again!"

"What happened? Where am I? I thought you died when the shuriken hit you."

"Don't you remember? You jumped in front of them and took the blows. You are at a hospital now. They said you might not wake up from your coma! But I knew better!"

"Yeah, I guess you did." Hinata said while smiling. Glad to see that he didn't die, and that she was brave enough to take the hit instead of him.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked sounding rather cheerful.

"Yes Naruto?"

"So you can't live without me huh?"

**Hinata is ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hip hip hooray! By the way, DAMN YOU MIMI! MY STORY IS BETTER! I AM WINNING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody. Umm... yeah I guess I gotta answer a few of your questions. but first, **I WON THE BET! HA HA HA HA HA HA! TAKE THAT! So i will be working my ass off to send everyone who reviewed a vertual doller! I keep my promises! I won the bet!, I won the bet, I rule!!!!!!!!!!!**

1.) Mimi is my friend who I made the bet with. She is a big NaruSaku fan (We are opposites in that way. NaruHina all the way!)and she thinks she writes better stories than i do.

2.) Yes, I got the idea of the last chapter from Futurama. I thought it would make it more dramatic. But that dosent make me any less original! I just thought that would make the stoy better.

**So yeah. Thank you to everyone for the reviews. You guys are awsome! See bottom for your vertual dollers and personal comments!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just watch.

Chapter 12

Hinata's face turned a bright red. ' He...heard me? '

"I had a really bad dream." Hinata said trying to avoid his comment.

"Really bad huh?" Naruto said while smirking.

"You have no idea." Hinata said while smiling. She stood up from her bed and with Naruto, walked to the desk to report

On the way down to the desk, Naruto really wanted to get Hinata to confess her feelings that he knew she had. So he kept scheming the whole way there.

"You said a lot of interesting things in your sleep."

"Oh, really." Hinata said, starting to get flushed again.

"Yeah, you said a lot. Like, I love you so much, I can't live without you" Naruto said while smiling. "What exactly happened in this crazy dream of yours?"

"Umm... I will tell you later. It was very painful, I will tell you that much." Hinata said. She didn't really like to recollect that dream that was still fresh in her mind.

"I spoke to your father when you were out." Naruto said, expressing a new found seriousness.

"Really? What did he have to say? That I'm a dissapointment? A faliure? Unworthy of the clan?" Hinata said listing all of the things that were no suprise to her if he called her.

"Actually, all three." Naruto said. "But trust me, I think he is going to respect you a little bit more."

"What makes you say that? My father respects me as much as he respects the toilet seat. Which is none."

"I told him that you will be a great ninja one day and that he will eat his words. And then after I said that, he said I was right." Naruto said.

Hinata couldn't belive it. ' He first makes my life perfect, then destroys it, now he is making it better than when it started!'

"Naruto, you have done so much for me, and I really don't know what to say. You are so kind and concederate, and you ask nothing from me in return. You are the best friend anyone could ever have."

' Again with the friend. (- .-') Oh well, take it or leave it. ' Naruto thought. He put on a huge smile trying to hide the fact that he extremly dislikes the "fr." word. Not in general, just referring to Hinata.

Hinata immediatly saw the spit-second dissapointment on Naruto's face when she said "Best Friend." She felt guilty that she didn't want to admit her feelings to him. ' Wait a minute! Why don't I want to admit my feelings to him? He turned down Sakura, he refuses to cheat on me, he listens to what I have to say, he is extremely good at making my hellhole of a life better, what is wrong with this picture? '

Hinata felt a small smile, she stopped walking, causing Naruto to stop too and looked at her funny. She walked in front of him and turned around so she was facing him. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Hinata? Are you alright?" Within a second, Hinata got up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. It was short and sweet, and left a lingering feeling of want. Naruto was speechless as a blush crept up both their faces.

"I'm just fine Naruto." Hinata said while continuing to walk towards the counter, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto. He put his hands to his lips, as if to make sure that actually happened.

**(A/N: Forgive me Shayna! This is necessary!)**

"Hinata, hold on a second." Naruto said calmly while walking up to her. She stopped to look at him. Naruto then pushed his lips against hers. It was a very passionate kiss. Hinata wasen't sure what was going on, but she didn't want it to end, so she started to kiss back.Naruto licked Hinata's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hinata willingly opened her mouth to let him explore. He brought his hands around her waist bringing her body closer to his. Hinata was still struck by what is happening, but she was enjoying this far too much to have it end. Naruto soon had to pull away for air.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked with a small smirk.

"I had to make sure of something." Naruto said.

"Make sure of what?" Hinata asked.

"That you loved me as much as you said you did."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Are you still talking about what I said in my dream?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it was when you jumped in front of the shuriken that were meant to hit me."

Hinata looked at him. She felt it was appropriate to tell him what she saw."Naruto, in my dream, when the ninja's attacked I wasen't able to reach you in time, and the shuriken actually hit you." Naruto's eyes went to meet with hers. Paying special attention to what she was saying.

"And I was too weak to save you. You died shortly after I fainted from attempts to save you." Tears started forming in Hinata's eyes.

"It was horrible! The feeling of guilt of being responcible for your death. Having the people you hate most in the world actually seem to be a better people than you are. They can sit there and insult you without you having a reason to defend yourself because you know everything they say is true." Hinata's tears were falling down her porcelean cheeks.

' This dream must have really scared her. ' Naruto thought while looking at the sad expression on Hinata's face.

"You know Hinata, that was exactly how I felt when I realized you jumped in front of me. They said you might die if the blood transfusion didn't go as planned." Naruto said. "I felt just as weak as you did in your dream. I felt as if I was unable to protect you. That if I were only stronger, than that might have never happened."

Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about. She realized she didn't feel sad from his death mearly because everyone blamed her for it. She felt sad because this was the person she loved, even though she has had her share of times when she wished she didn't. Just the thought of losing him emotionally hurt her to the core. Greater than any physical blow.

Hinata and Naruto had reached the desk. They told the nurse that Hinata was fine and she was in a good condition to leave, then they walked out the door.

Naruto looked over to Hinata. Her tears had dried up and now she was smiling. Naruto loved it when she smiled. It always seemed to bring even the most depressed person happy, if only for a minute.

Hinata then looked up at Naruto. She realized that their relashionship as friends was a severe understatement. They were something more. There was nothing more Naruto could do to show that he was sorry or that he loved her. Because he had been to hell and back all for her. It wasen't fair to him to keep pushing him away. Her heart was healed, and he has proved himself, so what is holding her back?

"Naruto, If I said that I wanted to go out with you again, would you stop treating me so nicely? I mean, was this whole act temporary just to prove that no girl can stay mad at you? Or are you genuinely sorry and you won't change back to your bastard self the second I say I love you?"

Naruto looked at her. "I think you already know the answer. But in case I am not making it clear." Naruto moved in for another kiss. He pressed his lips against hers with an emotion that did give her, her answer.

Naruto pulled away and began to speak. "Hinata, this isn't an act. I love you so much I can't stand it! I don't know what more I can do to prove it to you that I am sorry and that I was a stupid ass prick! Hinata if I was given a second chance with you things would be so different! I would give anything for a second chance!"

Hinata looked at him. What more could she say? He had answered all of her questions in one statement.

"You really mean that huh." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at her with a real, genuine smile. Not a forced one like when she referres to them as "just friends."

"Naruto, give me just a few days. This is a lot to take in. But Naruto, dispite everything..." Hinata paused. She looked up to see Naruto and smiled. "I really do love you. Don't question it. So don't break my heart again." Hinata then began to walk to the Hyuuga compound. With a small smile on her lips.

Naruto couldn't have been any happier if he had won the lottery! His dream girl just told him that she loved him! It wasen't too late for their relashionship to work!

And he sure as hell isn't going to screw it up this time around. (a/n: the story isn't over. just tightening up a loose knot)

**Please read!!!!!!!!!!**

**Virtual dollers for all the really cool people who reviewed me during anytime during my story.**

**lil.ramen.lover - Here is your $1.00 (hands you doller) Thank you so much for your reviews! If it wasen't for you. I wouldn't have won! Thank you so much!**

**xSuicidalTendenciesx - Here is your buck (hands you doller) Dude! you have sent me soo many reviews! I can't thank you enough! BTW: I'm sorry you died of boredom. I hope my doller helps. And my early update! SAKURA MUST DIE!**

**KingKakashi- you get a buck (hands you doller) Thank you so much for your ideas on the story and for taking the time to review!**

**Im-hinata-hyuuga07- Here is your dolla! (hands you doller) I hope I answered your question. If it wasen't for your review, i wouldn't be able to rub it in her face that i beat her by almost 20 reviews!**

**mlkoolc06- You get 1 doller (Hands you doller) I'm glad you liked the story. And yes, i did get it from futurama. But that was the only idea i kinda stole. the rest is 100 me.**

**morgy-mo-chan - $1 4 u. (hands you doller) Thank you for your nice comments and your numerous reviews. I'm glad you took the time! **

**xOhsillyx- You get a doller duh! (hands you doller) BTW: Im glad you review it too much! It brightens my day! Thank you and I am glad you took the time.**

**rallybabe89- you get a doller (hands you doller) Thank you so much for your reviews! You are way too nice! I like the little comments like how she should have taken gaara's advice. Plz continue!!!!!!!!!!**

**HinataHyuugaandUzumakiNaruto- 1 doller for you! ( Hands you doller) Thank you for your support on my bet! Cuz i won yeah!!!! You are awesome!**

**disneyrulz23- you get a doller from me! (hands you doller) I want to thank you! You were one of the first people to review my story! and i greatly appreciate it!**

**JGOG132- YOU GET A Doller. (hands you doller) YOu sent me a review for every chapter! thank you so much. sorry for sloppy typing, im getting tired of giving my props to everyone.**

**xxburuxx- You get a doller (Hands you doller) Thanks for taking the time to review especially when you didn't have to!**

**hyuuga600- THANK you for helping me! (hands you doller) I appreciate that you wanted to help me! We won the battle against NaruSaku, but not the war!**

**jagdogA1- you get a doller (hands you doller) Chapter 9 took longer because for me, the website was acting funny and i couldn't update. It sucked.**

**hinataloveXD- you get a doller (hands you doller) Thank you for the review! and you were a reason that I won my bet! give yourself a pat on the back! i'm 10.00 richer!**

**HornlessdevilWingedangel-you get a doller (hands you doller) I appreciate your review because you supported my classmate during the tragic time. Also I agree. Sasuke is a prick and I dont think he will end up with anyone. and also I HATE SAKURA!!!!!! obviously. I hope I got the capitalization right in your name. srry if i didn't im tired!**

**GreyFox2113- you get a doller (hand you doller) Thank you for your support on my story and classmate. You have no idea.**

**katana777- You get a doller (hands you doller) you were the first person to review on my story and my inspiration for updating daily rather than weekly. I owe you, and a bunch of other readers owe you!**

**Thats everyone who reviewed by the time I wrote this. I'm sorry if you were too late. But You know what I mean. Thank you for the reviews and continue reading my story!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! OMG I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I have been really stressed lately and I know what it feels like to wait for something to update and its taking forever! So yeah. Im sorry.

Now, everyone is probably wondering why i didnt end my story there. Well, its because I have 1 more signifigant event to happen before the ending I have planned. (BTW: My story will end when Hinata actually says "I forgive you" even though we all know she has, i just want her to say it!) I also want to end this story so I can work on my next story that I have been brainstorming all week. So only one or two more chapters left after this one. Ok?

Thank you all for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it.

Chapter 13

Hinata had made it back to the Hyuuga Compound rather late. It took her twice as long as usual. ' I must have been walking rather slowly.' She thought to herself. Hinata was so tired that she could collapse. She layed down on her bed with a small smile. She was going to sleep a very happy woman.

She woke up in the morning feeling re-energized. Hinata still couldn't help but smile. ' He loves me. He really loves me! This is the best day of my life! Well yesterday was. But still! '

Hinata dressed in her usual purple jacket and capris and her ninja sandels. She wrapped her headband around her neck and she was ready. She had decided to train one-on-one with Kiba today since he sounded really dissapointed the last time they trained together. She got up and walked out the door.

Hinata made it to the training grounds and saw Kiba leaning against the tree, and his big, white dog, known as Akamaru, sleeping below him.

"Am I late?" Hinata asked. The usually hyperactive duo was unusually calm.' Maybe they got tired of waiting for me? '

"No Hinata, you are on time. Don't worry about it, we just arrived early." Kiba said while Akamaru got up from his sleeping position. "Lets start."

After a few hours of training and sparring, Hianta, Kiba, and Akamaru were thouroghly exaughsted. Kiba and Hinata took a seat on a wooden bench on the grounds.

"So Hinata, how has it been lately?" Kiba asked finding the silence rather uncomfortable. Kiba had a small crush on Hinata back when they were gennin. But now that they are chunin, that small crush only seemed to thrive with time. He found her mezmorizing. ' She is beautiful, strong, smart, and nice. Hinata is perfect. ' Kiba thought. Although his hopes of him getting with her faded quickily when her and Naruto started going out. When he cheated on her, he was very sorry for Hinata, but also thrilled that he had a chance!

"It's been going good Kiba. Naruto and I have gotten on better terms, and we are even concidering giving our relashionship a second chance." Hinata said happily. She felt that Kiba and her had become closer and they have been good friends for a while. She could tell him anything, so he will be the first to know.

"What!? After what that bastard did to you! God Hinata what is it going to take for you to see that he is a total prick!" Kiba practically jumped up from his bench and looking at a wide-eyed HInata. "Can't you see what is right in front of you! You are as oblivious as Naruto!"

"Kiba, I don't understand. What are you getting at?" Hinata asked concerned. She had never seen Kiba so worked up.' This issue must really be bothering him. '

"Hinata I love you! I finally have the courage to say it! Naruto dosen't deserve someone like you! All he did during your entire relashionship was chase after Sakura! I have been here for you the whole time! I comforted you when you cried, I celebrated when you were happy! What does it take to make you see?" Kiba put his hands on her shoulders and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He kissed with passion, but it was mainly out of desperation, confusion, and frustraition.

Hinata put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. Kiba looked at her with a hurt expression. "Kiba,...I love Naruto. You will always be a good friend of mine, but I don't see you that way. Naruto made a mistake, but he has changed."

"It isn't fair! Naruto cheated on you with Sakura! And he still walks away with your heart! While I have never wronged you! It isn't fair to me Hinata!"

"Kiba, I'm so sorry. I love you as a brother, as a friend. But, I don't love you that way." Hinata said sadly while standing up from the bench. "We should just pretend this never happened." Hinata began to walk away with her back to Kiba. He stood bewildered. Kiba was so hurt. Because to him, it really wasen't fair. He loved her, he really loved her. Naruto didn't, and he still gets her.

Kiba sat down on the bench again and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. ' Well, there isn't a chance in hell I can be with her now. Maybe if I had gotten to her before he started acting like he cared about her. I would have had her. ' That was when Kiba came up with a brilliant idea. If she could remember how angry and hurt she was at him, and if he asked her to be his, then everything will be perfect. Kiba pet Akamaru on the head and headed back to the Inuzuka's home.

Hinata decided to go for a walk. She had a lot to think about. Kiba had just told her that he loved her, and she rejected him. She felt so terrible about it. Kiba was one of her closest friends. And him telling this to her was a huge risk, knowing that their friendship wouldn't be the same. But he did it anyway. Kiba wasen't one to put aside his pride and tell someone his deepest feellings. That made Hinata all the more guilty.

Kiba had made it home and immediatly began searching the Inuzuka family medicine cabinets. Kiba's eyes had fallen on a small vile. He picked it up and scanned it. ' Perfect. ' Kiba grasped the bottle and closed the cabinet door. "Sorry Akamaru, I can't take you with me, stay home ok?" Kiba said. Akamaru layed down with his paws next to his head with a depressed look on his face. Kiba tucked the bottle away and headed out the door.

Hinata sat on a stone bench that overlooked the road out of the village. She felt extremely guilty and depressed, even though she should be happy. Her white-eyed gaze drifted to her feet and stared while over thinking her situtation. She heard footsteps knocking her out of her thoughtful gaze. Hinata looked up to see the object of all her thoughs, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Um...Hinata. Look, I was out of line, I had no right to shout at you or all of that...um...other stuff.."Kiba said while being especailly quiet around that last part. "But I want to make it up to you! Can we go for lunch as friends? I don't want to lose you as a friend." Part of that was true. It was just that, he wanted more.

"I would love to Kiba." Hinata said with a smile. She just wanted to put that whole mess behind her. She stood up from the bench and started walking with Kiba.

"Where is Akamaru?"

"He stayed home. Some resturants don't let in animals."

"Oh. Where are we going anyway?" Hinata asked while fidgiting with her fingers.

"Ichiraku's. That ok?" Kiba said while avoiding eye-contact with the raven-haired beauty. He kept his gaze forward.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Kiba and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku's. Kiba ordered a small beef ramen and Hinata ordered a glass of tea. Kiba and Hinata sat in an awkward silence while waiting for their orders to come up. Ayame, the ramen girl, gave the two their stuff and went back into the kitchen to give them privacy.

Kiba watched Hinata take a sip from her glass. He was having second thoughts about his plan. He continued to watch her. Her porcilean cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink from the heat of her tea. Her eyes were half closed making her look seductive. While the part that was open was almost shimmering the hintest shade of lavender in her opal eyes. She was beautiful. That was all the motivation he needed to go through with this elaborate plan.

"Hinata, can you close your eyes?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at him skeptically. "It's a suprise. Nothing funny."

Hinata obliged and shut her eyes. Kiba quickly poured a few drops of the vile into her drink. Then he quickly put away the bottle while at the same time, pulling out a few flowers he found exotic and thought she would like.

"Ok, you can open them." Kiba said while holding out the flowers. Hinata's eyes opened gracefully to see the beautiful white lillies in Kiba's hands.

"Thank you so much Kiba! They are beautiful!" Hinata said while taking the flowers delicately from Kiba's hands. ' Not nearly as beautiful as you.' Kiba thought while seeing the joy in her eyes and a wide smile. His lips curved upward, fighting back a smile himself. He was really happy, knowing that he will be the only one she will give that smile to soon enough.

Hinata held on to the flowers in one hand, while picking up her cup of tea with the other. Kiba watched to make sure she actually drank it. She brought the cup to her lips and let the warm liquid go down her throat soothingly. She noticed the taste was slightly different, but didn't think much of it. She set the empty tea cup back on the counter and brought the flowers to her nose to smell them. Hinata was still happy that her and Kiba could still be friends. But she loved Naruto, and nothing could change that. Hinata then felt rather drowsy. Her vision was blurring and eyelids droopy.

"Kiba, I'm feeling rather tired, i'm gonna head home."

"Ok, Hinata, see you tomarrow." Kiba said while waving Hinata off. ' First step complete.'

Hinata made her way back to the Hyuuga Compound. She walked into her room and immediatly layed down on the bed. She could feel herself blacking out. Hinata shut her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

Hinata woke up the next morning. She sat up in her bed and looked up. She had the look of uttermost confusion. A Hyuuga branch-member came to her door.

"Lady Hinata? There is someone for you at the door. He will be coming in shortly." He said.

Hinata just stood there without saying anything. ' Lady Hinata?'

Soon a blonde-haired ninja with spiky hair walked in. No, it wasen't Ino. Naruto smiled at Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi Hinata!"

Hinata made no movement to hug him back and didn't say anything. Naruto released her from his grip and looked at her. "Hinata?"

"Umm...who are you?"

Suspence-ful. oooooh. Or what is it you call them? Cliffhangers? Yeah thats it. Also, just to clear something up. Kiba didn't give her a sleeping potion or whatever. He wants to marry her not rape her. It was something that causes amnesia. (obviously)

oh well, review if you want to. I'm no longer going to beg since I won the bet. I will still read them, but you know, you don't have to. Only a few more chapters left! Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. Updating again. Anyway just a responce to reviews. It's true, Kiba wouldn't risk Hinata's happiness for his own. But the thing is, he dosen't belive Hinata is happy. Or he belives she would be happier with him dispite the obvious clues. But don't worry, he does soon realize what he has done wrong. Maybe not in this chapter, but sooner or later! Sorry for Kiba's sucky attitude, but it is nessasary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I'm getting tired of writing this for every fuin chapter!

Chapter 14

"You're joking, right Hinata?" Naruto asked while looking at her with concern.

Hinata shook her head. "Who are you?"

"Come on Hinata! We are going to see Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto took her sleeve and dragged her out of her room. Hinata didn't want to be rude, so she didn't fight back and mearly followed.

The two reached Tsunade's office and Naruto practically knocked the door down. "Granny Tsunade! Hinata is sick! She has amnesia!"

Tsunade looked at the two skeptically. She observed Hinata, who looked frightened and like she didn't want to be here. "Is this true Hinata?"

Hinata stared at the blonde haired woman. "Who are you? I don't really don't know where I am. I'm assuming since everyone is calling me Hinata that that's my name."

Tsunade's eyes widened. ' She has memory loss? From what?' Tsunade thought to herself. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Ummm...nothing. I don't remember anything." Hinata replied. Tsunade walked over to her and examined her head. "No bump or sign of outward damage to the skull." Tsunade said.

"Bring her to the hospital and I will run some test there." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran her to the hospital.

Hinata was finally getting tired of being dragged everywhere. She pulled her hand free from Naruto. "Hinata? What are you doing? We need to see Tsunade!"

"I want to take a walk. I will see her soon, I just need to comprehend all of this. I don't remember anything. This is all a lot to take in." Hinata said.

"Ok Hinata, but I will wait for you at the hospital." Naruto said while he started walking there.

Hinata turned the opposite way and just started walking. Her eye caught the Konoha river that ran outside the village. She started to have random flashbacks from when she used to walk along this very river.

Hinata cringed in pain and brought her hand to her head as she started having flashbacks.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" A voice asked from behind her.

Hinata turned her head to see a boy with short brown hair, red streaks down his face, and walking next to a huge white dog.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Kiba. Your friend?"

"Um sorry, I have amesia."

"Well, do you want me to fill you in?"

"That would be great, maybe I could remember something."

"Ok then, lets go!" Kiba exclaimed. He and Hinata left to take a walk around the village.

"Well, obviously your name is Hinata. This place is Konohakagure or Konoha for short." Hinata nodded, listening intently. "Who is the blonde haired guy? He was the first person I saw after my amnesia."

"You've seen Naruto already?" Kiba said slightly worried. If she remembered him, his plan wouldn't work.

"Yeah, he took me to a woman named Tsunade."

"What did she say?"

"To meet her at the hospital for a check up. But I chose to walk instead, I will stop there later." Hinata said.

"Oh, ok. Me, you, Akamaru here, Shino, and Kurenai are on a team. We go on missions for paying customers." Kiba said.

Hinata looked at him. "Ok."

Kiba gulped. "Umm...there is also something else that you should know."

Hinata looked at him. "I told you something right before you had amnesia, so I guess I will say it again." Kiba said while looking really nervous.

"Hinata, I love you. A lot." Hinata looked shocked. She hardly knew this guy and he was confessing his love to her.

"Even though you don't remember me, I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you."

Hinata just looked at him. Speechless. What was she supposed to say to this? "Um... I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, if you and I did something." Hinata replied nervously.

Kiba smiled extremely wide. He couldn't contain how happy he was. He took Hinata's hand and took her into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Were going on a picnic in the woods." Kiba said while still smiling.

"Um..ok."

**Naruto**

Naruto paced back and forth in front of the hospital. He was scared Hinata would never remember him. She wouldn't remember all of the good times they have had together. Naruto was also worried about what was taking Hinata so long on her walk. He should go and chase after her.

' I would be the last person she would want to see. I should just wait for her. ' Naruto decided he would wait for a little longer.

**Kiba and Hinata**

Hinata and Kiba sat in the woods after Kiba explained everything to her and answered her questions. Kiba and Hinata sat out for a good long while.

"It's getting late, I should head home. From what you told me its this way." Hinata said. She forgot she was supposed to go to the hospital, but Kiba remembered, but didn't bother to remind her.

"Yeah, I will walk you home." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded and let the dog-boy walk her home.

**Naruto**

Hinata had been gone for almost 5 hours! It was already 9:00 pm! Something had to have happened to her! Naruto blazed off in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

When he finally arrived, he looked inside through her balcony to see her sleeping in her bed. Naruto smirked at how peaceful she looked. ' I shouldn't disturb her. I will take her to the hospital tomarrow. ' Naruto then hopped away and left.

The morning came, and the first thing Naruto did was go take Hinata to the hospital. He arrived at the Hyuuga's place and waited for Hinata to come out. In a few minutes, Hinata walked towards Naruto dressed in her usual clothes. She looked suprised to see him.

"I am so sorry Naruto! I forgot about going to the hospital!" Hinata said while feeling really guilty.

"It's ok Hinata. Wait a minute! You said my name! You remembered!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, Kiba told me." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Oh, well still, its a start!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's sleeve and dragged her to the hospital.

Tsunade examined Hinata once they made it inside. She performed several tests, and reveled the cause. "It appears it was some kind of medicine that did this."

Naruto's eyes widened. "A medicine?"

Tsunade nodded. "She appears to have swollowed it and it immediatly affected her brain. Unfortunatly, it has been in her system too long, I can't make anything to fix it. The only way for her to get her memories back is if she gets them back on her own."

Naruto was speechless. She could be like this forever! He couldn't stand it.

Hinata didn't really have an expression. But she knew this was bad. She really did want her memories back. But what could she say to that? She didn't know how to get them back, and she had to do it by herself. Nothing anyone else could do would help her.

Her and Naruto walked outside the hospital. Naruto grabbed her hand to silently tell her to be strong. Hinata looked up at the angelic male and smiled. He seemed really nice.

"Hey baka! Let go of my girlfriend!" Naruto turned his head to see Kiba standing there with Akamaru with killing intent coming from his eyes. He was furious that Naruto had the nerve.

"Your girlfrieind? You can't be serious! Hinata dosen't remember anything! You are just taking advantage of that!" Naruto yelled back.

"No I am not! Hinata fully agreed! Right Hinata?" Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded her head while avoiding eye-contact.

"What! Hinata at least wait until your memories are back until you make these kind of decisions." Naruto had to talk her out of this! He couldn't let Kiba take advantage of her in this state. Why is everything in the world preventing them from being together! Naruto was getting sick of it to say the least.

"But what if they never come back! I can't wait until I'm sixty just to date again." Hinata said back. A little more angry than usual.

"Fine Hinata, if you want to date Kiba while you are having amnesia then fine. I won' t stop you." Naruto said hurtfully. He was hurt himself saying that. He loved her so much and everything just keeps pulling her from underneath his feet.

Hinata also felt hurt from that statement. Although she didn't know why it affected her so much. He just said it like he didn't care about her at all.

"Fine." Hinata said and she walked over to Kiba. "We're leaving" she said to Kiba, then the two humans and the dog walked off, leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind.

sorry for short and lame chapter. I'm soo tired. It is taking all of my strenght not to fall asleep. I might not update until saterday because I won't have access to a computer on Friday. Sorry. So yeah. sorry for lame ass chapter. The story is ending soon, so it will be worth it. This next chapter is probably the last. The one on saterday I mean. Nighty night! Zzzzzzzzzzzz.


	15. Chapter 15: The Ending

This is the big finale! Hip Hip Hooray! I know I said on Saterday I will be updating, but I was able to sqeeze this chapter. After this I'm going to be working on a different story for the next month or so. Sorry, no sequal to this. All of the loose ends are kind of tied together. If I continue, their would be nothing to write about. So yeah, hooray for chapter 15! It dosen't feel like the last chapter, but it is. : (

I now present, **The Ending of Pure Pain. **Please Enjoy. For the last time. : ( (Too many frowns!) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just watch it.

Chapter 15. The Ending. : (

(Time Skip: 5 months since last chapter)

Naruto had been avoiding the newly formed couple for several months. It hurt him to much to see the one he loved with that dog-bastard. Naruto had changed in these last few months. He refused to talk to anyone about the couple. He would often go out and train by himself to relive the stress and the sorrow. Naruto still couldn't belive Kiba took advantage of her like that! She has no memories! And as far as he has heard, she still hasen't gotten them back. Naruto became a whole lot less cheerful and sociable. He won't talk to Sasuke, or anyone for that matter. He hardly wore a smile these days.

Naruto was training at the moment, pounding the hell out of a tree with just his bare hands. His hands were scraped up and cut, but he didn't care about the pain, he had to continue. For fear that a rising depression will take place of his external pain. Naruto paused for a second, leaned his hands on his knees and hunched over, trying to catch a breath. His head leaned down, and his headband fell off. Leaving his golden spikes hanging in his face. His once crystal blue eyes, now dull with an overwealming sadness. He would love nothing more than to pound the hell out of Kiba! But that would make Hinata sad, and he couldn't risk that. Even if she had her memories, she still wouldn't let him. Naruto smirked at the thought. ' Hinata was always far too kind for her own good. Always thinking of others above herself. ' The smirk faded as fast as it had come. It dissapeared into a usual frown.

"I have to...continue." Naruto panted, still out of breath. He rose his head and continued to pound on the tree.

**Hinata**

A lot had been going on in the last few months. Kiba seemed to never leave her side, he was extremely clingy. Plus she hasen't seen Naruto in forever either. Not that Kiba would let her see him anyway.

She layed down on her bed. Her hair fanning out on the pillow, and her hands on her stomach. ' What problem does Kiba have with Naruto anyway? '

Hinata re-met everyone and was now back to her usual self, memories not included. She still couldn't remember a thing since she woke up in her room those months ago. But she does recive random flashbacks when she is in a firmiliar spot.

Another unusual occurance happens a lot. Even though she dosen't see Naruto very much, when she does see him, she gets an extrordanary pain in her heart, seeing him so depressed. And she didn't even know why he was depresssed. If she asked him, she would bet anything, Naruto wouldn't tell her. Hinata can't help but feel her relashionship with Kiba, isn't right.

' If it isn't right, then what is? ' Hinata asks herself on almost a daily basis. Kiba was nice, funny, loved animals, not incredibly smart, but not incredibly dumb either. He often wore a smile around her and seemed very happy just to be in his presence. Whenever she saw Naruto depressed, Kiba ran up with a big smile to cheer her up again. But Hinata still couldn't help this overwealming feeling that she wasen't meant to be with him. But she always quickly dismissed these feelings until she asked herself that question again.

Hinata got off her bed and decided to take her usual walk around the village. She had picked up that habit because it was the only time when she could recollect little fragments of her memeory. Hinata headed out the main gates of the Hyuuga Compound and headed down towards the river.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was sitting at the edge of the river crying her eyes out._

_"Why did you do this to me?" Hinata said in a whisper to herself. She wrapped her arms around her chest and continued to cry. Her shoulders were violently shaking with the intense sobs. _

_"Why Naruto?"_

_Flashback over_

Hinata brought her hands to her head. She always felt a huge wave of pain when she recived a flashback, almost like a huge headache.

' Wait a minute, Naruto had hurt me somehow. I could feel it! My heart was shattered in two! But from what? What did he do? ' Hinata asked herself.

Just then, a certain pink-haired kunochi (cough. Bitch. cough) was heading her way. She looked extreamely, whats the word I'm looking for, slutty.

Hinata couldn't help but gape at her. Her clothes were practically falling off her body, her neck was covered in hickeys, and she had the foulest smell on her that could make a piece of crap smell like a rose.

Hinata hated her. She had no idea why. She couldn't remember a time where Sakura had wronged her, but she still hated her. Hinata knew that she shouldn't hate anyone. It was wrong to hate someone just because you look at them. Hinata had often tried to be nicer to Sakura, but Sakura always just shrugged her off and gave her a dirty look.

After many attempts, Hinata gave up on being nice, and just settled for passing her in silence. Sakura was approaching her quickly. When she finally passed, Hinata felt a huge pain in her shin. Sakura had just kicked her!

"Oops...sorry." Sakura said with a smile she continued to walk foreward.

Hinata shrugged. She wanted to go over there and kick her ass. But she was bigger than these childish games Sakura playes. Karma had a funny way of working. And Hinata had a feeling Sakura would experience that, 10 full.

Hinata began heading over to the training grounds. When she approached, she could hear a low thumping sound. She looked into the area and saw Naruto hitting a tree. His hands were bleeding severely and his headband fell off, leaving his spikes to slightly cover his face.

Why does that look extremely sexy?

Hinata continued to watch until she looked in his eyes. She could tell he was trying to surpress tears. Hinata's expression changed to a sadness. She felt so terrible for him. Hinata wanted to cheer him up. But she didn't know how. Hinata quietly masked her chakra and crept around so she was watching Naruto from behind. She slowly came forward so she was directly behind him. And he still hasen't noticed her.

Hinata took a quiet step forward and wrapped him in an embrace. Naruto immediatly froze. He turned his head to see Hinata hugging him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his back. Naruto smiled for the first time in a while. He turned around and hugged her back. ' Maybe she has her memories back! '

"Don't be so sad Naruto. I don't know why, but when you're sad, I'm sad." Hinata said while still hugging him.

Naruto knew that she still didn't have her memories back. But he was too happy to be in her embrace to be depressed about that.

"I'll try, Hinata" Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata got shivers down her spine, something that haden't happened whenever Kiba talked to her like that. This sensation was so new to her.

Hinata released him, much to Naruto's dismay. She looked up and smiled for him. Instantly warming up his cold and broken heart. Naruto smiled back his trademark smile.

"Thanks Hinata, I really needed that." Naruto said.

"Anytime Naruto." Hinata said. She turned around and headed off.

"Hinata wait! Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Hinata turned around to face him. "I'm just going to continue my walk."

"Mind if I go with you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! I could use the company." Hinata said cheerfully. And with that, Naruto and Hinata walked side by side into the village.

"Hinata, do you really like Kiba?" Naruto asked. Even if she had no memories, she still had a right to be happy, and if she was happy, he had no right to intrude.

"I like him as a friend. But it dosen't feel right being romantic with him." Hinata said. "I don't know why, but it all dosen't feel right."

Naruto nodded, trying to contain an inward smile. ' Maybe it's not completley hopless. '

"Do you like someone?" Hinata asked him.

"I guess you could say that. It's really more like love though." Naruto said while smiling.

"Do I know her?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Actually, everyone knows her. She is extremely kind. She goes out of her way to help anyone who needs it, even if it is someone that dosen't like her."

"She sounds like something."

"She really is." Naruto said quietly. His demenor dropping into a sadder one, but still trying to look happy for the girl next to him.

"I wish I had my memories back, so that way I had a better idea of who it was." Hinata said.

"Me too." Naruto said. Bearly audiable to even himself. Hinata wasen't able to hear it.

"Well, I have to go. It was really nice talking to you. Also, don't tell anyone what I said ok? It's rather embarrising. We should talk again sometime." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell. Yeah, we should talk again soon." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled "I will talk to you later ok?, bye." Hinata started walking away.

"Bye." Naruto said.

Hinata began walking down the streets, when she found a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked around, and it was Kiba.

"Hey Hinata? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kiba asked.

"Sure Kiba." Hinata said. Kiba grabbed her hand and led her to a stone bridge over the river. Kiba then got down on one knee.

"Hinata, I know that you don't have your memories, and that we haven't been going out that long, but I really do love you. And I want you to marry me. So please Hinata?" Kiba said looking hopeful.

Hinata looked at him. She didn't know what to say, she loved him as a friend, but as long as they have seen eachother, it never got any higher. Maybe marrige will help her feelings develop.

"Yes Kiba. I will marry you." Hinata said calmly, not sounding exited or disgusted, just mediocre.

Kiba's smile intensified 100 times. He leaped up from his position and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata made no effort to pull him away, or kiss back. She just stood still. Waiting to feel something.

Naruto wasen't far away. He froze on spot. He couldn't think, speak, breath, or anything. Naruto just stared at the two. It felt like a thousand knives just stabbed him through his heart. It was a solid five minutes before he realized that he was staring. He pulled his gaze away in hurt. He couldn't face her after this. Naruto's breathing got heavy and ran off.

' This isn't right! She told me she didn't love him! Why did she say yes! Damn you Kiba! ' Naruto thought to himself as small tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't care, he needed something to take the pain away, something, anything! He would do anything to make this unsufferable pain in his heart go away.

' Hinata.'

**Hinata**

Just as Hinata had thought. The kiss didn't make her feel anything. It was just, another kiss. Nothing special. Kiba wanted to get married as soon as possible, so the wedding will be next week. Just enough time to tell the families and guests and have time to get everything. Kiba had already given her a dress. It was apperantly his mother's, he wanted her to look her best. So she agreed to wear it.

Hinata looked at the dress on a maniquen. It was strapless and a cream color, not exactly white. It was long and flowy. It was a dress that would make supermodels look like Ronald McDonald. It was very beautiful, but not right.

' Why isn't this right! He loves me! That's all that this marrige needs! Why isn't this working out like I had hoped! ' Hinata thought. She was in complete dispair. She really wanted this marrige to work. But how could it? If this dosen't feel like it's supposed to happen.

The week came and went.

It was time for the wedding, and almost all of Konoha showed up. Except a few people. One being a blonde haired ninja. But that was a good thing. It would hurt to have him here. Hinata was dressed up and almost ready for the ceremony. There was no bridesmaids or Groomsmen, just them two up there. She wasen't sure why Kiba didn't want any of the usual group up there with them. But it was mainly his wedding. She was just there.

The music began, and her stomach tightened into a knot. She was incredibly nervous to say the least. Her father stood there, motioning her to come on. She put the vail over her face, took a deep breath, and walked foreward. Her father leaned in close to whisper something.

"I'm not sure why, but I always figured you would marry that idiot Naruto. But you made a good choice."

Hinata took in another deep breath. Her mood just plumited from nonchalant, to depressed. But soon that thought ran through her brain again and had a new idea.

' Thats it! That's why this marrige will never work! I'm supposed to marry Naruto! ' Hinata continued to walk towards Kiba. He looked too happy for her to just shoot him down like this. They've come so far, what could she tell him?

When she finally approached the priest and Kiba. She felt tremendous pain in her head. ' Not now! '

_Flashback_

_Hinata was standing in front of Naruto's apartment, seeing him with Sakura._

_"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Hinata ran off with a barrage of tears coming down her cheeks._

_Naruto was standing in front of her, yelling at her at the training grounds._

_"You think I would never find out! I bet you were doing this all through our relashionship weren't you!"_

_Hinata stood up and yelled louder than she has ever yelled in her life. "NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_"I was healing him! We were training! You have no right to accuse me when you were the one who cheated on me!"_

_Naruto stood frozen by her cold words._

_"I loved you, I admired you, when no one else noticed you, I did! And you did this to me! You have no right to stand there and make me the bad guy! You are a cold-hearted bastard!"_

_Naruto and Hinata were talking to eachother while walking._

_"Hinata I would give anything for a second chance! Please Hinata! I know I was a bastard, but I love you so much! Please Hinata! Answer me!"_

_" I need some time Naruto. Just give me a few days. But remember Naruto, I really do love you. Don't doubt it. Please don't break my heart again."_

_Hinata was pretending to be asleep and Naruto was leaving her bedroom._

_"I promise I will never leave you again."_

_Hinata let a small smile grace her lips._

_The next morning she sat in front of the mirror and looked at the reflection to the balcony_. _ " I know you won't"_

_Flashbacks over._

Hinata had her hands to her head. She remembered everything now! It all came back to her! She loves Naruto not Kiba. This had to stop now!

"Kiba, i'm sorry. I can't marry you. I don't love you the way you love me. I already explained this to you. I have to leave."

Kiba stood there, wide eyed. He watched as Hinata gracefully ran off from the wedding, leaving the guests shocked.

' What have I done? '

Hinata kept running. She didn't care what the people at the wedding thought of her, she didn't love him. She had to find Naruto before it was too late. And she had a pretty good idea on where to find him.

Hinata ran up to the training grounds to see Naruto, he looked even more beat up than the first time she saw him like this. She walked out to see him.

Naruto looked at her. She was stunning. Her long dark hair fell over her bare shoulders almost angelicely. (a/n: Not sure if thats a word.)

"You're beautiful." Naruto said. It was true, he felt lucky just to be looking at her.

"Naruto, I love you. Not Kiba. I remember now! I have to let you know." Hinata ran up to Naruto and kissed him feircely on the lips. She pulled him in close to her. Naruto was stunned, but soon started kissing her back with just as much fierceness. His arms wrapped around her small waist. The kiss seemed to last forever, but Naruto pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I caused you so much drama and pain. Kiba wouldn't do anything like that to you."

"Naruto, I love you. I forgive you for everything. Kiba could never make me as happy as you do."

Naruto smiled. After all they have been through, the rest of thier lives will be a breeze.

"I really do forgive you."

AWWWW. so cute. Well thats all folks! Hope you enjoyed reading my story as I did writing it. I will be working on a different story now. So thank you! Btw:

Lose ends that are tied up, but i didn't want to mention them because it would ruin the fluff of the ending:

1.) Sakura died of Aids. Karma is funny isn't it?

2.) Neji had apologized to Hinata for his part in Ino's plan. He refused to go to her and Kiba's wedding because he knew that it was a mistake.

3.) Ino and Hinata made up. They are best friends again.

4.) Kiba gave up on Hinata and apologized for real this time. He found another girl and married her. They now have a lot of little kiddies. And Akamaru got lucky and had a whole bunch of puppies.

Thank you all for reading! Hope you read my next story in progress. (It's not posted yet. I'm still working on it.) So thanxs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Kiba Vs Naruto

Hi everyone. I know that the story is over and stuff. But A lucky review said that they didn't buy that Naruto forgave Kiba so easily and that he/she wanted to see Naruto kick Kiba's ass. (You know who you are!) And i figured, why the hell not? (They might be a little out of charicter to my story. but try to roll with it.) So yeah, for all of you who wanted to see Naruto kick the hell out of Kiba, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. It's probably good that I don't cuz my fight scenes suck.

Naruto vs. Kiba

Naruto had finally gotten back together with Hinata. But there was one little bit of unfinished buisness that he had to take care of before his life went back on track. And here he comes now.

"Hey Kiba! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled while cracking his knuckles. "Try to steal my girl huh? I will kill you!"

u

Kiba looked over to see Naruto, the rage fuming off of him. The Kyuubi's chakra was coming out of his body already forming a tail.

Kiba stood frightened. "Oh Shit."

Naruto ran forward with blinding speed and punched Kiba in the stomach, having Kiba cough up blood. Naruto then made a kick to his chin sending Kiba upwards. Naruto then jumped into the air. "RASENGAN!" And with that, Naruto dug the Kyuubi rasengan into Kiba's back, sending him foreward into a tree.

"My girlfriend huh? Remember that?! Who's is she now dog-boy!" A dark and scary voice said that came from Naruto's mouth. It couldn't be his own voice could it? This voice could strike fear in the hearts of small children. The killing intent in his eyes practically stabbing the young Inuzuka. A devilish smile came on Naruto's face as he slowly walked over to Kiba.

"Please stop Naruto! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Kiba yelled at the demon-like Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond. His smile just got wider, making even the most frightening animals run for cover. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a second, hundreads of Naruto's surrounded Kiba. Kiba couldn't do anything. He was utterly defenseless. In a heartbeat, every single Naruto jumped on Kiba and started pounding the hell out of him. Kiba's nose was broken and blood was gushing out of his face. His arms were broken and bent in ways only a rubber band could be in. His stomach was entirely black and blue, to say the least, he was hanging on within an inch of his life.

Hinata had been walking around the corner and she saw how Naruto was beating the hell out of Kiba. "Naruto stop!" She ran up to Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto stood frozen. The red chakra slowly receding back into his body. Naruto's eyes went half-lidded and his expression was exaghsted. He looked over at Kiba and hid an inward smile.

' That will show that dog-bastard. '

Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared. Please don't do that again."

Naruto looked at her worried expression. "It's ok Hinata. I won't." Naruto paused and looked over to Kiba again. "Maybe we should get him to a hospital."

Hinata looked at him. "Nah, he is fine." And the two left the severly wounded Kiba on a street corner.

' Why won't anyone help me? '


End file.
